Square One
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Okay, Lovino agreed to revenge. But he did not agree to dating, especially with the American! And he did not expect jealousy to come his way either. Meanwhile, Arthur has to deal with the frog and his older brothers. Spamano, eventual USUK, and others... AU.
1. Prologue Romano

**Summary: Okay, Lovino agreed to revenge. But he did not agree to dating, especially with the American! And he did not expect jealousy to come his way either. Meanwhile, Arthur has to deal with the frog and his older brothers. Spamano, eventual USUK, and others...**

**Pairings: Spamano, USUK, LietPol, Giripan, implied SpaBel. Some not determined yet.**

**Let's start this, shall we? **

* * *

Square One

Prologue…

Second chances are a fact.

Oppositely, fate is a belief.

Of course, Lovino did not believe in such a thing as destiny.

However, he sometimes cursed at fate in every way possible.

It did not matter to Lovino where he finally let his anger out at the events of his life. He would get angry anywhere.

As luck may have it, the Spanish bastard was always there whenever he went into his fits of rage.

"Ah, Lovino~. You look like a tomato~." The Spaniard would always say happily in that annoying voice of his.

In return, the Italian teenager would curse at him afterwards.

Yet, Lovino was always appeased by Antonio, who would flash a cheerful smile and soothe him with words.

He sometimes used that charm of his; _fusosososo_.

It made no sense, according to Lovino.

Still, for someone who supposedly did not know how to read the atmosphere, he was rather good at making Lovino forget what he was angry about in the first place.

"Aren't you supposed to be in some stupid class?" He asked Antonio.

He was a little irritated at the Spaniard.

The two teenagers stood in the hallway. Students kept giving them strange glances as they walked by them. Lovino quickly opened his locker, and removed some notebooks from his messy bag.

He might as well use his free period by getting stuff he found he did not need out of his way.

"I have math with you, _mi tomatito_!" He replied, smiling. **[1]**

Lovino resisted the urge to bang his head against the locker door.

"How could I forget?" Lovino muttered sarcastically.

Antonio did not answer. His attention was sidetracked by that dumb turtle of his...

Wait.

"What is that thing doing here?!" He shrieked, pointing at the turtle on Antonio's head.

"I still can't figure out what to name him! What do you think, Lovi?" He cooed, looking at the turtle adoringly.

Lovino gave up on correcting Antonio on his name a long time ago, always stating that he was Lovino, not 'Lovi', so he decided to address the other problem.

The stupid turtle.

"Why don't we flush it down the fucking toilet?" He suggested, a little smirk playing on his lips as he imagined it happening.

It would be one less problem to his long list of conflicts.

"_No, claro que no_!" Antonio shrieked. Lovino smirked mischievously. **[2]**

It was enjoyable to watch Antonio become uneasy. It marked a significant difference from his usual carefree attitude.

"... You hear? That Italian boy was..."

Lovino turned his head around immediately at the voices.

It was known that the only Italians were Lovino, and his brother, Feliciano.

"He is such a mess! Dude, that kid crushed him to bits!" A junior said to his friend, who was listening intently.

Lovino dropped his book bag. Crushed?

Antonio's smile faded as a worried look replaced it. The small turtle crawled from his hand to the floor, but the Spaniard did not notice.

"Crushed him?" The other asked.

The junior nodded. "He is still in the middle of the gym, the little guy..." He said, a look of pity washing over his features.

Lovino ran. He ignored Antonio calling out for him, the stares he received, the fact that he left his locker open and the fact he left his book bag alone.

He pushed through the double doors that led to the gym, and saw a huge crowd gathered around the center of the gym.

"Get out of the way, bastards!" Lovino demanded as he pushed his way through.

Some students laughed at him, and a couple of students (mostly girls) gave him a look of pity.

As he reached the centre, amber eyes shining with tears stared back at his dark amber ones.

"_Fratello_!" Lovino exclaimed. **[3]**

Feliciano practically jumped on his brother, embracing him tightly. His brother could feel him shaking. Lovino glared at everyone else that was staring.

"Get out of here, you fucking bastards!" He yelled. The students quickly dispersed from the crowd and left the gym, murmuring amongst themselves. Only Antonio was left. He slowly walked toward the Italian brothers.

"Feliciano, what happened?" Lovino asked, trying to be soft for once.

Feliciano sniffled.

"Al said that if I went along with the plan, Ludwig would like me, but no! He hates me now, _fratello_!" He whimpered.

Lovino's look hardened.

"Plan?"

"_S-Si, fratello_." Feliciano confirmed.

His eyes were open for once, but Lovino could see the sadness radiating from them.

Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Feli, do you think you can _explicar_?" He asked kindly, for once not smiling. **[4]**

"Al made me kiss him! He said Ludwig would be jealous, and like me, but then he-"

"I am going to kill Jones!" Lovino snarled. He pulled away from Feliciano, who almost fell over.

"No, _fratello_, you don't know how to fight!" Feliciano exclaimed. Antonio watched as Lovino turned to look back at them. Hurt was filling those dark amber eyes, but only Antonio noticed.

Like always.

"Lovi, I am afraid that he is right." He murmured. Lovino looked at Antonio, shocked in the inside. He gave him a bemused look.

Was not he supposed to support him?

The Spaniard always supported him.

Why was it different this time...?

Antonio thought he was **weak**!

"You can get hurt, Lovi, and-"

"Shut up, tomato bastard! I don't need you, or anyone telling me what to do!" He screamed, and Antonio swore he saw his eyes water before he pushed through the double doors and left.

"Wait, Lovino!" He yelled, and looked at Feliciano desperately.

The Italian boy gazed at the doors sadly.

"_Fratello_..."

Lovino sat on the academy's rooftop, having reached it in no time. He stared at his boots for a while, feeling himself calm down to a small degree. The orange pink sky surrounded him, and the white fluffy clouds travelled around slowly. The sun was about to set into dusk.

That tomato bastard doubted him.

His brother doubted him.

And finally... he was not even there when Feliciano got humiliated.

He heard the whole story from a couple of seniors, who told him everything they had seen with fervour in their voices.

Apparently, Feliciano and Alfred were hanging out before they started kissing. Then suddenly, Alfred had pushed Feliciano to the floor and made it seem like he was breaking up with him.

Alfred made it seem like **he **was in a **relationship with Feliciano.**

Then, according to the unbelievably excited seniors, he proceeded to humiliate him.

He made fun of his hair, his heritage, and the fact that he liked Ludwig.

The seniors sneered when they said that Feliciano had **cheated** on Alfred with Ludwig.

He made his brother the cheating whore of the school.

And Alfred made himself a hero.

Lovino clenched his fists until his skin was white. He despised Alfred.

Alfred was... repulsive.

"I swear that I will not let you get away with this, you son of a bitch. You can do anything to me, or the rest. You just don't mess with my _fratello_!"

* * *

**The next day...**

"Fratello~. It's time to wake up. Ve~."

Lovino opened his eyes to see Feliciano staring back at him. He groggily sat up and pushed the blankets off his upper half.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"_ Bastard._ He added in his mind.

"It's time to go to school, ve~." He said in his usual airy tone.

"I think it is better not to go. Remember yesterday?" He rubbed his eye, trying to get used to the lighting of the fresh and cool morning sun peeking from his window.

Feliciano's face visibly turned to a disappointed one. "Yes."

Lovino clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Let's go, Feliciano! We are not showing those freaks that we are scared or anything! That bastard is not having any satisfaction at all! And if they mess with us, I'll skin their muscles off!"

Feliciano smiled, sensing his concern. "Grazie, fratello~."

Lovino huffed, blushing mildly. "I-I am not doing this for you! I just don't like hearing you whining! Especially over the p-potato bastard!"

Feliciano accepted that and smiled cheerfully. "I have breakfast ready!"

He jumped off Lovino's bed and headed downstairs. Lovino took off his pyjama shirt and climbed out of bed to search in his closet for another shirt.

"And it better not be pasta again!" He yelled loudly.

"It's pasta with tomatoes!"

* * *

Francis flipped his hair backwards and tied it into an old fashioned ponytail.

He was in gym class currently, and he was listening to Gilbert and Antonio ranting over their loves (which both denied having a crush on them, but then again, Francis knows better).

"... Can get hurt! Mi tomatito is very angry with me, but I don't know why! He ignored me!"

"You mean more than usual? Kesesesesese~." Gilbert replied, a smirk etched in his features.

Antonio frowned slightly. "He doesn't usually ignore me, Gilbert!"

"If you were more like the awesome me, then you would be noticed always!" He boasted. This time, Antonio smirked.

"How about Elisaveta or that kid... Who again?"

Both Gilbert and Francis sighed frustrated. "Matthew!"

"Oh, right! _Lo siento._" He apologised sheepishly.

Gilbert laughed. "Elisaveta can't resist my awesome charming self! And Matthew gives maple syrup to only the awesome me!"

"He gives me syrup too!" Francis protested. Antonio smiled as the other two started fighting right there, throwing insults at each other.

"Well, _mi amigos_, don't fight! I can give you some paella!"

Gilbert made a face. "The awesome me will pass!"

Antonio laughed.

"Out of the way, dudes! Gotta go to the bathroom!" A cheery voice rivalling Antonio's cheerfulness said, while pushing through the three boys.

The Bad Touch Trio turned to look at Alfred F. Jones. Francis smiled strangely, but of course, that means he was close to having his rape face on.

Gilbert swung an arm over Alfred's shoulder. "The Awesome Gilbert asks you what happened yesterday! Birdie told me that he was upset at you!"

Alfred looked confused. "Who?"

"Matthew." Francis said, slightly annoyed.

Alfred laughed. "Oh, him! My bro said that I shouldn't be mean to that Italian dude, and just doesn't get that it was a prank!"

"Italian?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred laughed again. "Yes! That little dude really thought I was going to help him with Ludwig!"

"You mean Feli?" Antonio asked, his smile dropping as Alfred continued.

"Yup, that one!" Alfred flashed a grin. "He was crying a lot! He looked hilarious!"

The Bad Touch Trio, for several reasons, had a soft side for the Italian brothers. So it was no surprise that Francis and Gilbert both were getting tense.

"What did you do to him?" Francis asked, curious even so.

"I made him think that I was going to help him get together with Ludwig, and then I made it seem like I was breaking up with the dude! I am so awesome!"

Francis and Gilbert both frowned, but Antonio kept smiling kindly.

"Ah, Alfred,_ mi amigo_, that is sort of cruel. Don't-"

Alfred ignored him. "And dudes, you should have seen his brother! He was trying to beat me up in History class. He was really red!"

Gilbert and Francis gulped as a dark aura appeared around Antonio. His emerald eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hair, and a crooked smile appeared.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Antonio's voice sounded strained. Francis and Gilbert backed up a little. They knew that when it came to Lovino, Antonio was bound to get his dark side out.

Alfred did not notice.

"I said that I fought that kid. I gave him a black eye, since he almost broke my glasses! Dude, you don't attack the hero!"

"_Imbécil, eres un bastardo_!" Antonio screeched, and jumped on Alfred.

His right hand found the blond's neck and Antonio proceeded to strangle him. Alfred fell to the ground, with Antonio straddling him. Meanwhile, his left hand took out a knife out of nowhere.

Francis and Gilbert shared a look.

On one hand, they wanted to beat Alfred to a pulp too.

On the other hand, they didn't want to get in trouble.

They both stopped Antonio by taking an arm each and pulled the irate teenager from the scared American.

"Woah, dude, what the hell?" He managed to say as the Bad Touch Trio left the gym, with the two dragging the Spanish teenager.

Antonio growled.

"Bastardo, this is not over yet! Te asesinare, you hear!" He yelled as the double doors opened, and then closed.

Alfred gulped, and winced, feeling the pain around his neck. "That guy sure strangles hard! He wanted to kill me!"

The rest of the day went by normally.

Well, as normally as it could get.

No one dared to get near the Spanish student, who was still having that strange dark aura around him.

No one dared to get near the Italian brothers, especially Lovino who was still cursing.

At the end of the day, both twins walked side to side out of the premises of the school. Everyone stared at them as they walked.

Lovino groaned as he walked, bringing a hand to his face. His head was pounding, and the left side of his face hurt a whole hell lot!

"Fratello~. Do you feel better?" A high pitched voice inquired concerned.

Lovino looked at Feliciano. "Of course not! That hamburger bastard is going to pay!"

The two Italian brothers were quickly seated on the swings they found in a nearby park. Soon, both started to swing a little.

The sun was settting, marking the end of another day.

Normally, Feliciano would go to hang out with Kiku, a Japanese teenager who he got along with. Lovino had to admit that Kiku was a good friend.

Or he would go with the potato bastard.

But Feliciano had enough tact to stay out of his way, and Lovino was glad for it.

Not because Feliciano avoided Ludwig, even though Lovino hated him, but because he didn't know if his brother could stand a rejection.

Especially from his favourite person.

Lovino swung gently, going back and forth. Feliciano copied him and laughed as Lovino swung faster.

Feliciano raised his legs slightly and swung faster.

Lovino gave him an indignant look and swung even faster.

As they kept competing, Feliciano was laughing happily, and Lovino was smiling.

"Ah, bastard, I will beat you!"

"Ve~... I don't think so!"

Both kept swinging, momentarily forgetting their problems. They did not even notice Francis approaching them.  
"_Salut_!"

Both brothers looked at Francis, and stopped their swings.

"Big brother Francis!" Feliciano chirped, and jumped out of his swing to embrace the French adolescent. Lovino narrowed his eyes at him, feeling slightly jealous.

"What do you want, French bastard?"

Francis accepted the hug Feliciano gave him, and looked at Lovino, smiling strangely.

Meaning rape face here.

"Oh, can't I see mon petit ami?"

Lovino shuddered at his face. "Don't make that face, you bastard!"

Feliciano smiled at Francis. "Why are you here, big brother?"

Francis smiled at Feliciano. "I need to speak to your_ frere_."

Feliciano nodded cheerfully and ran to the nearby playground, while waving at them. "I will wait for my_ fratello_ here!"

"Waah, you bastard! Why did you leave me with frog face here? Damnit!" Lovino yelled after a happy Feliciano, who immediately started a conversation with Gilbert, who happened to be there, waiting for Francis.

Francis smiled.

"Ohonhonhon~... It's not that bad, mon ami! ... Perhaps I should present you to Arthur!"

Lovino gave him a 'Does it look like I care?' look.

"I don't care who Arthur is! I just want to know why the hell do you want to talk to me!"

Francis didn't flinch.

He was used to the Italian's temper.

The same could be said for a certain British's temper.

"First of all, is your face alright?"

Lovino gave him a mildly surprised look. The French teenager seemed concerned.

"Yeah, no need to worry, bastard."

Francis nodded. "Now, to the matter at hand. I want your help."

Lovino snorted. "My help? For what?"

"I want to make Alfred pay for what he did."

Lovino gave him a shocked look as he heard the sudden venom in the tone of his voice. He had not seen that one coming!

"W-What are you saying?"

Francis realised that sounded quite dark and laughed.

"_Non_, I don't want to kill him, _mon ami_."

Lovino glared at him and muttered, "Maybe it'd be better."

Francis ignored that comment and said, "We are going to give him a taste of his own medicine. _Oui_, we will."

"I haven't said si yet, jerk!" Lovino protested.

"I know you will say yes. Don't you want to avenge Feliciano?" He said, smiling slyly.

Lovino stayed silent.

True, he did want to avenge his brother.

Even if he did not want to admit it.

And true, the bastard deserved it.

He also knew that he couldn't expect revenge to be served by itself.

With a newfound bravery, he said, "Fine, I will help you! But it doesn't mean that I am doing this for you! The bastard gave me a black eye!"

Francis smiled.

"_Magnifique_!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bastard. What- Don't hug me! Stop! **Chigi!**"

* * *

**Numbers:**

**[1] Spanish- My little tomato**

**[2] Spanish- No, of course not!**

**[3] Italian- Brother**

**[4] Spanish- Explain**

**Note: I am kind of nervous at how this is coming out. ^^ This story is supposed to be hurt/comfort with a lot of humour, so it will start out a little boring to explain what is going on before the real tortu- eh, fun. Before the real fun begins. :)**

**I hope the characters aren't too OOC. **

**Some explanations: I think it is not OOC that Romano is angry, since it is hinted he cares, but when asked, he would probably deny it. **

**I also have a whole explanation to what exactly happened, so America isn't too OOC. Anyway, please read and review! **

**Side Note: Some names just in case you may need it;**

**Alfred F. Jones- America**

**Lovino Vargas- Italy Romano**

**Antonio Hernandez Carriedo- Spain**

**Feliciano Vargas- Italy Veneziano**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt-Prussia**

**Ludwig- Germany (I will probably add Beilschmidt if his last name is ever needed. Since there is no official one.)**


	2. Fate Igirisu

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for your reviews. :) Now then, here is another chapter, since I was inspired to do it.

The chapters will always switch from Lovino's POV to Arthur's POV and etc...

I think some chapters will have something else. I believe that the next chapter has Francis' POV.

**Note: **This chapter has some angst, but I tried to soften it.

* * *

Square One

Fate**  
**

Arthur Kirkland hated what fate had in store for him.

As he woke up in the lazy autumn morning, he was greeted by one of his brothers throwing a water balloon at him.

He merely grabbed a towel he always prepared before bedtime, and dried himself.

After this particular incident, he would dress up in a new style he had adopted as his punk phase was starting to show, and go to school without breakfast.

He did not want to be in the same household that his brothers were in, not even for a second. Peter followed after him rapidly, since Arthur was the only one who would take him to school.

The other three older brothers would simply not care.

It had been this way since their parents died.

Jack and Dylan thought that every misfortune that happened was Arthur's fault ever since he was born. **[1]**

When he was born, their father found out that she was dating other men behind his back when one of them had been worried, and had rushed to the hospital to make sure she was okay.

The father had almost lost his cool in front of them, and let out a bunch of insults at the frightened woman.

He called her a whore, and lying cheat.

He unleashed every curse in the book that he knew.

He even accused Arthur of not being his legitimate son.

Their mother swore that Arthur was his son.

They ran a DNA test eventually, and proved that Arthur was indeed a Kirkland.

However, their father never acknowledged it, and thought wrong of his youngest son.

Also, he never shared a nice moment with his wife again after he found out she was being unfaithful.

They often fought after that.

Arthur would always watch sadly, and the only ones that he could tell something to were his fairy friends, who always kept him company.

One rainy day, after Peter had been born, miraculously, their father finally snapped.

He went to his car, and started the engine. He hugged the three oldest brothers and promised he would come back.

Meanwhile, he would send money to help them financially.

The brothers reluctantly watched him get in the car and drive out of the yard.

Soon after they entered the house, they heard thunder and then a shriek.

They all ran outside in the cold weather, and saw a horrifying scene.

Their mother was lying on the concrete, broken from the impact of the car which she had tried to stop.

Blood mixed with rain on the cold concrete, and washed away with the help of the cool heavy rain.

Lightning flashed again, and the brothers began to react.

The oldest cried and held the second oldest.

The third oldest held onto the baby Peter, and cried as well.

Arthur's emerald eyes looked at the scene, unable to stop his tears mixing with the rain.

Their father openly cried; his hands going up to his hair in frustration.

He took the dead body inside, and quickly reported the death to a hospital.

The brothers were still shocked. They could not believe that their mother had gone as far as getting in front of a moving vehicle to stop their father from leaving.

Their father stayed, but quickly turned to alcohol and other drugs.

He drank and drank, every single drop not wasted.

He always was walking around like a dead zombie.

He never laid a hand on any of his sons, but his dead face would scar every brother for life.

The brothers all stayed in silence, and would always avoid their father, afraid of what could happen if someone talked to him.

Their father would buy alcoholic drinks, but would also buy food.

A small part of him would always care for his sons.

Then, when all of the brothers except Arthur and Peter were out of the house...

When it had been five years...

Their father took a camera and put it on a high shelf of a bookcase so that it could record everything...

He took a gun, muttered a few words of farewell…

… and took it up to his head.

Arthur had chosen that moment to come in with his little five year old brother.

"Father, what are you doing?" He shrieked, looking at the gun.

"Arthur... I am sorry. I always thought you were not my son... Even after the test... But it's true. Your eyes are the same as my own. Carry my legacy, and take care of your brothers for me." He said, gently.

Arthur started to cry silently, and suddenly, a deep agonizing pain overtook his chest.

He was not going to lose another person dear to him again.

"No, you are not doing **this**!"

He jumped on his father and tried to take the gun away.

The older man fought back, and Peter hid behind the long window curtains, too scared to move.

He watched everything with wide blue eyes.

The twelve year old and his father fought, fists flying, and kicks rushing to meet with their opponent's skin.

"Stay put, and let me do what I want, Arthur!" His father demanded, trying to fight the overwhelming spirit of his son.

"You are acting like such a child! Think about everyone!" Arthur yelled back.

His father stopped fighting.

"I am thinking about everyone. It is better if I don't exist." He whispered.

"Snap out of it!" Arthur hissed. He suddenly felt a sharp pain, and fell over on his back, unconscious.

His father had knocked him out.

When Arthur woke up, his father was gone, and Peter was lying next to him, shaking with fear.

"Peter, what happened?"

"D-Dad left with t-the gun."

After the morbid funeral, the two oldest brothers blamed Arthur for their parents' deaths, declaring that if Arthur had not been born, none of it would have happened.

William was more kind and understanding, just like their mother had been despite her faults, and declared that it was not true.

However, Jack and Dylan managed to get William into their side over the years.

Now, in the present, five years later, they would always make Arthur's life miserable.

Arthur was always trying to avoid hate email, fights, rocks, secrets, lies, and more.

He was very conservative at school, having lost his trust on people after a year that the deaths had occurred.

It was mostly because their brothers had managed to make him an enemy of the whole school.

He could never talk to a lot of people without being stabbed in the back.

So he chose to speak little, and spoke up only when he felt threatened.

He grew up to being thin, and with a strong spirit, despite everything.

He took care of his brothers, helping around with the lonely house.

The three oldest worked every day, and sometimes Jack would go out drinking with Dylan. Rarely, Jack would bring a woman to his home, and Arthur would be forced to kick them out along with his brother William.

That was the only thing William and Arthur agreed on nowadays.

Arthur walked to school with his younger brother Peter, who was now ten years old.

Peter would call Arthur a jerk, but they would get along.

Well, better than the relationships they both had with the three eldest.

"Jerk, you didn't prepare my lunch today! I need food!"

Arthur huffed. "You are not a hamster, Peter. You must learn how to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I must be a gentleman, and prepare my own food."

Arthur smiled slightly. He reached into his book bag, and took out his lunch.

"Here, lad." He gave the ten year old his lunch. "Stop complaining. It is not very becoming of a gentleman."

Peter looked at the paper bag in his hands, and huffed.

His cheeks took on a red hue as he murmured, "Thank you."

Arthur smiled, being able to hear this, but didn't respond. He knew it would be more embarrassing for the boy if he did.

"I will see you later. Don't forget about me!" He hollered as his school came into view.

He ran to it, and Arthur watched as he did.

He turned left once he made sure Peter was inside, and went to his own school, which was only a block away.

Arthur hoped that his day would better today.

* * *

_Who was he kidding?_

Arthur's day had been hell like always.

He had to resist the insults, and the unexplained hatred students had for him.

He always tried to ignore it, but it was difficult.

It was difficult especially when they decided to throw food at him, or decided to insult his family.

Even though he hated the way his brothers treated him, he still had some affection reserved for them.

The only boy who sat with him was a boy named Kiku Honda.

He got along with the Japanese teenager well, but sometimes, they did not share periods together, making it difficult for Arthur to have his only friend with him.

"Arthur-san, you may come to my home today, if you wish." Kiku offered as they walked away from school.

Arthur adjusted his scarf, and shook his head.

"No, Kiku, I am afraid that if I go, my brothers will find a way to destroy your house." Arthur chuckled humourlessly, and then averted his eyes. "It is not like I care what happens; I just don't want to get blamed for it."

"Yes." Kiku answered, already used to his friend's responses.

"It is late. I must leave. Thank you, Kiku."

"It is nothing, Arthur-kun."

Arthur smiled, knowing that once Kiku felt comfortable with someone, he started to call them '-kun'.

"I am Arthur-kun now?"

Kiku looked flustered immediately. "Was I wrong in-?"

"No, I am just surprised. Farewell, Kiku, I will see you later!" He waved and ran until Kiku could no longer see his blushing face.

Arthur proceeded to pick up Peter, who was ranting once again.

"You actually remembered me? I am shocked!"

"Git, do you want to go back inside again?"

"Jerk."

Then, they walked home. He immediately locked himself in his room once they got there, and laid down on his comfortable bed. Peter conformed himself with watching television.

"It was a long day, Arthur, but you will manage." He murmured to himself.

Then, his cell phone went off.

Arthur took his cell phone and answered.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ohonhonhon~. You can help me in many ways, Arthur~."

Damn. It.

"Frog! What the hell do you want?" He queried in a demanding tone.

Arthur could hear someone say, "Whoever you are speaking to, French bastard, he sure has spirit!"

Arthur groaned. "Make it quick, you wine-loving ninny!"

"Moan for me again, Arthur~." Francis teased, taking his groan as something sexual.

Then again, when does the frog take a noise as something nonsexual?

Arthur closed his cell phone, ending the call.

Did I also mention that the frog would always too cause problems?

Arthur took out his IPod, and looked for a song to play.

His cell phone went off again.

Arthur answered. "What the hell? Can not you take a hint?"

"Now, now, _mon cher_, cursing is not very becoming of a gentleman."

Arthur huffed indignantly. "What do you want?"

"Can we use your headquarters for our meetings? I need a place close to where a certain _amour_ lives, and yours is perfect!"

Arthur shook his head, and sighed. "Look, Francis, you know how my brothers are. They will not hesitate to throw you and your friends out of my house!"

"How about I help you get the ingredients you wanted?"

Arthur blinked. "Are you referring to the potion I was attempting to make...?"

"_Oui_. I will get them for you if I can get in your home."

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, and then sighed.

"I need your house, Arthur, it is for _l'amour_! I have someone who can't seem to admit his affections for the one he is destined to be with. That's why this plan will work so that the boy gets jealous, and admits it!"

Arthur blushed. Damn Francis and his knowledge in that he knew Arthur was secretly a huge romantic.

"F-Fine, frog, I will figure something out. B-But it's only because I want the bloody potion to be done, you hear!"

Francis chuckled. "_Oui_, Arthur. I will be there right away."

"Okay. I advise you to not step on the lawn if you want to live." He hanged up, ending the call, and hurried out of his room.

He would definitely figure something out.

After all, in spite of the hardships he had faced…

He was still Arthur Kirkland.

He could do anything he set his mind to.

* * *

Just in case...

Jack- Scotland

Dylan- N. Ireland

William- Wales

Peter-Sealand


	3. Francis' Ideas

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Yanelle, and for everyone else, thank you for the faves/alerts! :D Enjoy this next chapter. ^^

I believe that the next chapter will start the fun. ;)

* * *

Square One

Francis' Ideas

Francis shook his head as he put his cell phone away.

Of course, Arthur would hang up first.

"_Mon ami_, we are in luck. He accepted." He said, and faced Lovino. "I now have everything set for the magnificent plan."

Lovino crossed his arms above his chest. "Explain yourself, bastard."

"Well, first of all, you are going to date Alfred." He deadpanned.

Francis, to his surprise, did not receive the reaction he expected.

He expected the Italian to start ranting about how the plan was a whole waste of time and start to back away.

Instead, he was quiet.

Too quiet.

Francis poked the Italian, slightly worried.

"Mon ami, are you-"

"What the fucking hell, Francis?" He shrieked. "I will not date the hamburger bastard!"

There was his reaction.

Francis flinched, not having expected Lovino to suddenly start ranting. "But, _mon cher_, it is the only way..."

"No. That's my answer." He said, and turned his back to him.

"Fine. If you want him to go around happily knowing he gave you a black eye, and that he did not receive a fight, then it is fine, _mon ami_."

Lovino clenched his hands into fists.

"I must have overestimated you when I thought you could fight." Francis taunted with a silky tone.

He got in his car, and waited for Lovino to do the same. The Italian hesitated, and then climbed in. He turned red like one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"O-Okay, bastard, I'll do it!"

Francis smirked. "Now then… You will date him for a while, and once you find an opportunity... Do the same thing he did to Feliciano."

Lovino made a face. "I don't want to kiss the bastard."

Francis started the car and drove out of the school parkway. "You will have to, _mon petit ami_."

"There must be another way. Dammit, there is another way, and I will find it!"

Francis glanced at the dark haired boy, and suddenly smirked as he realized something.

"You haven't a kiss before." Francis chuckled and suddenly held out a rose in front of Lovino.

"How about I am your first?" He inquired, using his silky tone again.

He winked, and gave him a charming smile.

Lovino was not convinced. He gave him a disgusted and slightly frightened look.

"_Vaffan culo_!" He yelled and pushed the other one away. **[1]**

Francis smiled teasingly. "Oh, I get it now... You want Antoine to be your first~."

Lovino's face turned bright red again, and sputtered out embarrassed, "_Che cazzo stai dicendo? Bastardo_, I don't want to kiss him! " **[2]**

Francis laughed and kept driving. Lovino crossed his arms indignantly.

"He is such a huge dickhead, and... And... A-And... Chigi!" He looked frustrated.

Francis smirked. "I beg to differ. _Au contraire,_ he knows how to be romantic."

Lovino looked at him immediately. "What do you mean, bastard?"

Francis smiled knowingly. "He knows how to be romantic. He takes pride in his Spanish origins. At least, that is what Bella told me."

He hid his smile of victory as he saw Lovino look disappointed, and then angry.

"I don't care, bastard. I already had my first."

Francis smiled. He knew it was a lie, but he merely let Lovino have his way.

He had to remember that the plan was already working in a nice slow pace.

He did not want to push it any further, and cause unnecessary problems.

Francis smiled satisfied as he remembered what he had done earlier...

* * *

_"_Bonjour_, Alfred." He greeted. _

_The American gave him a suspicious and doubtful look. _

_They were both in a classroom, completely alone. Francis had waited until everyone left to properly speak with the American, whom he knew would stay after._

_"Hey, dude, if that Spanish guy sent you, tell him I don't want to fight."_

_Francis shook his head and flipped his blond hair charmingly. "Of course not, _mon cher_. I came here on my own accord."_

_Alfred nodded, and got into his bomber jacket._

_Francis took this as a cue to continue, and beamed. "Have you ever had challenges with the person you decided to play a prank on?"_

_Alfred grinned in pride. "Nope! Never!"_

_Francis smiled mysteriously. "I believe that you can't handle _mon petit ami,_ Lovino, even if you are that good."_

_He waited until Alfred took the bait. Sure enough, Alfred gave him an arrogant smirk._

_"I can play on prank on that Italian any day!" He argued. "And it will be easy!"_

_Francis's smirk turned wider. "I bet you can't do it the same way that you did to his brother. He would know, and not fall for it."_

_Alfred smiled confidently. "Francis, you'll see that we are going to be dating by tomorrow! I am the hero, after all, ha ha ha!"_

_Francis nodded. "I will see the results, _mon ami_. Don't let me down."_

_Alfred smiled determinedly. "I will not let you down, dude!"_

_Francis looked at the classroom clock. "It is late. _Salut!" **[3]**

_He exited the classroom, with a wicked smile still on his face._

* * *

Francis parked in front of Arthur's house. _'Oui, the plan is going perfectly...!'_

Arthur was standing in front of the house, listening to music as he waited for his guests.

Francis got out of his car and waited for Lovino.

Lovino gaped at the neighborhood. "Francis... The tomato bastard... He lives next door!"

Francis smiled. "Alfred and Antoine are Arthur's neighbors. We are here only for Alfred, _mon ami_."

Arthur walked over to them. "I got everything prepared, frog. It took me a while to get all of them out of the house."

Francis smirked impishly. "What do we have here...? _Mon cher_, you look-"

Arthur realized he had his punk outfit on, and reddened. It consisted of ripped black jeans, and a dark green sleeveless shirt. He also had boots on, and had a chain bracelet.

"What the hell, frog? Shut up, and get in before I kick you both out!"

Lovino smirked. "This bastard right here has authority."

Arthur glimpsed at Lovino before turning his full attention at him. "The frog is irritating. He is a nuisance in my life and he is such a pervert!"

Francis could not help but be astonished when Lovino agreed.

He could not help but be stunned that they started a full conversation as if they were long-time friends.

"Lovi?" A voice interrupted them.

All three glanced at Antonio, who was looking at them mystified.

Lovino instantaneously dragged Arthur into the house.

Arthur started shouting at him but Lovino put a random tomato in his mouth.

"He is a bastard. I don't want to see him." Lovino explained. Arthur saw the miserable glint in his amber eyes and relented.

He took the tomato, and exhaled. "Okay, Lovino. I do not find him pleasant anyway."

Lovino smirked. "I would not either."

Meanwhile, Francis stood in front of Antonio, who was silent.

After a moment passed, Antonio looked at Francis. "What is Lovi doing here?"

Francis smirked. Phase three of the plan is commencing.

"I just thought I'd present him to Arthur, _mon ami_. They make l_'amour _spread with their matching qualities."

Antonio's smile faded. "You mean you are pairing them up, Francis?"

"_Oui_. The world deserves another happy couple."

Francis did not even wait to see Antonio's reaction. "_Salut_, Antoine!"

He entered the house, leaving Antonio unaccompanied.

Francis found to his satisfaction that Arthur had started to get along with Lovino. It would help add to the credibility of the plan.

Francis sat down on the floor, since Arthur's brothers had managed to destroy it before they left, and motioned Lovino to do the same.

"Lovino, I have almost everything set. Make sure that you dress up attractively _demain_." **[4]**

"Si." Lovino said distractedly. Francis smiled meaningfully.

"We will meet here every day until we reach our goal."

"What?" Arthur shouted, almost dropping the tray with cups of tea on it. He managed to balance himself out, and placed the tray on the small table quickly.

Francis gave him a look. "_Oui_. We will be coming **here**."

"Now listen here, frog, I am not going to receive you every day!"

"Why not? All you do is listen to your punk music!"

Both had their hands on each other's neck instantly.

"I do not!"

"Oh _oui_, you do! And then you knit, like a little sissy!"

"I'll have you know that knitting is an art, sir!"

They both started fighting in the middle of the floor. Lovino watched them uninterested.

"Yeah, yeah, can I go home now?" The Italian questioned.

Arthur and Francis stopped immediately.

"Oh, I am deeply remorseful for this deed, Lovino."

Francis shook his head. "_Venez avec moi_, Lovino. We are leaving." **[5]**

Lovino nodded and followed Francis out, waving at Arthur politely.

Arthur waved back, and swiftly went after them to watch them leave.

"Arturo."

Arthur turned to see Antonio looking at him maliciously.

"If you hurt _mi tomatito_, I will make you regret it."

Arthur gave him a confused look. "Look, git, whatever you were told, I am just lending-"

"I am just warning you, mi amigo."

The two sets of emerald eyes encountered intensely, both teenagers not blinking even once.

After what seemed like hours, Arthur smirked as realization chimed in. "Just get out of my premises, Antonio."

Antonio gave him a crooked smile and climbed over the fence until Arthur could see him no more.

* * *

**Phrases: **

**[1] Italian: **Vaffan culo- Fuck off, fuck you, etc.

**[2]** **Italian:** Che cazzo stai dicendo? Bastardo- Roughly meaning: What the hell are you saying? Bastard.

**[3] French: **Salut- a form of greeting/a form of saying good bye.

[**4] French:** Demain- Tomorrow

**[5] French:** Venez avec moi- Come with me. Polite way.


	4. Regrets

**Author's Note:**_ First of all, thank you to SaySaeri, Guest, and Yanelle for reviewing. :) I am happy that I am getting more faves, and more alerts! ^^_

_For the anonymous reviewer, thank you, and Francis' plan is not going to be kept in the dark. He likes working fast when it comes to love. ;)_

* * *

Square One_  
_

Regrets

_All's well that ends well! That's right! An army that wins is one that does not accept defeat! I'm sarcastic, but prudent. _

_Laugh, laugh, and move forward!_

This was Arthur's cell phone that went off at freaking five in the morning.

As Arthur's brothers knew clearly, and as well as a couple of other unfortunate souls, Arthur was worse than the devil if he was woken up earlier than he had to.

Arthur had a dark aura around him as he picked up his cell phone and saw the caller's identification.

_Francis Bonnefoy._

The blond teenager almost crushed his cell phone to bits as he quickly dressed into a pair of jeans, and a turtle neck sweater. He took his brown jacket, and put it on as he walked out of the house.

The sun was not out yet, and Arthur was quite angry at this fact.

He shivered as the cold wind touched his face and immediately regretted not bringing his scarf.

"Hey, want this?"

Arthur looked up to see a couple of vivid baby blue eyes. He then looked at what the person had on their hand.

It was a blue and red scarf with the US flag stitched on one of the ends.

"You looked kinda cold, dude, so I thought I'd give it to ya." The teenager explained, smiling.

It seemed to Arthur that he was the type of people which never ran out of smiles.

Arthur's face immediately colored and averted his eyes. "Thank you, but I do not wish to be a nuisance to find once you want it back."

"You can keep it! Besides, I know where you live." The other one blurted out, and went red.

He had not meant to say it that way!

Now he sounded like a creep.

Wait, when did he care?

Alfred shook his thoughts away and grinned, nervously hoping his embarrassment would not show.

"Nice." Arthur answered. "B-But t-this is your scarf."

Alfred smiled reassuringly. "You see, you are even stuttering! You keep it, eh…" He frowned. "What's your name?"

Arthur did not even know how he started a conversation with a stranger, but he shrugged and replied, "Arthur Kirkland, it is a… pleasure to meet you."

Alfred beamed. "I am Alfred F. Jones, and it's great to meet ya Artie!"

Arthur glowered at him. "I am _Arthur, _not_ Artie_."

Alfred smiled at him teasingly. "But Artie is a cuter way to say your name!"

The blond gave him a surprised look, the cold he felt momentarily forgotten by the warmth spreading to his cheeks.

"I am not Artie, you bloody git! I said it's Arthur!" He shouted indignantly.

Alfred grinned. "Whatever, Artie."

Arthur started ranting and sputtering out words heatedly while Alfred laughed joyfully next to him.

The American could not remember when he had this much fun with someone before!

He smiled fondly at Arthur as he fumed while talking.

"A gentleman always listens to what his acquaintance has to say!" Arthur concluded, and crossed his arms.

Alfred wrapped the scarf around Arthur's neck, and smiled. "I know, Artie. And you are cold, so you have to wear it! I am the hero, after all!"

Arthur went silent, his face warming up even more. After a moment passed, he lightly slapped the other teenager on the shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so irritating? You ignored me when I said that a gentleman should always listen to people's opinions."

Alfred smirked playfully. "I listened to what my instincts told me. A hero always helps those in need!"

Arthur grumbled something under his breath.

"Hey, I got to go, but I will see ya later?" Alfred said, nervously.

Why was he so nervous?

Arthur gave him a bemused look. That sounded like an invitation for another meeting.

Arthur gave up at seeing the other young man's puppy face, and replied, "Sure."

Alfred's face broke into a wide and genuine smile. "Yahoo!"

He waved at Arthur enthusiastically and skipped away, still cheering as if he had won the lottery or something.

Arthur waved back with less fervor, but nonetheless, he had a smile on his face too.

"Oh right... I have to pay the frog a little visit." Arthur promptly began to walk again, and soon, he started sprinting to get to Francis' house.

Once he got there, he noted that the house's lights were all on, despite the sun not being out yet.

Arthur did not even bother knocking. He burst into the house and immediately took on a dumbfounded look at seeing what was ensuing in front of him.

"Lovino, get into this!" Francis was struggling with Lovino and was holding a dress shirt.

Lovino scowled at him. "No way I am wearing what you wore, bastard!"

Arthur smirked. "Francis."

Francis looked up, and smiled delightfully. "Did you finally take up on my offer to-?"

Arthur clutched Francis by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Insistent, aren't we? At- Arthur! It's cold!"

Lovino widened his eyes as he heard what occurred next.

"You dared to wake me up at bloody five fifteen." Arthur's voice sounded stressed.

"W-Wait, _mon cher_, I just had to-"

Lovino swore he heard some snapping, shuffling and then shrieks.

It sounded like someone was being murdered.

Lovino grasped his book bag, and gulped.

He did not want to be next.

"My rose bush! Why!"

Lovino gave a _'Are you kidding me?_' look, and released a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"It is your fault for waking me up!"

"Stupid Limey, I should kill you right now!"

Then they both started to ramble on nonsense.

After half an hour, Lovino had enough. He headed outside, and overlooked the fact that the two were strangling each other.

Oh, and the rose bush was completely devastated.

"Bastard, how am I supposed to follow what you say if you are choking him to death?" He yelled.

Arthur immediately stopped and pulled away from the French teen. "I apologize for this."

Francis rubbed his neck and nodded in agreement. "Lovino, you must wear it. It'll make you look good!"

Lovino glowered at him and got inside the house, accepting defeat.

Francis smirked, and eyed Arthur. His smile turned even broader. "Arthur, mon cher, do you have a darling now?"

Arthur flushed. "W-What are you saying, frog?" He stammered.

"The scarf, mon ami. That seems to be knitted by a loving hand."

Arthur widened his eyes in realization. He had forgotten to give Alfred his scarf back!

"Shut up, arsehole!"

Francis chuckled.

* * *

When Francis had said, "Just let things happen.", he had not expected him to be so literal.

He adjusted the collar of his shirt and entered his first class, a little anxious.

"Hey, Lovino! What's up?" Alfred greeted, sitting next to the only empty chair in the classroom.

Lovino narrowed his eyes. It was almost as if he had planned it.

No, ridiculous.

Arthur and Francis would have told him otherwise.

"Nothing." He said, his voice a little strained. He had to be polite, he quickly reminded himself.

Bella, a girl who Lovino got along with well, looked extremely shocked for a moment, and then smiled cheerfully.

'_Maybe Lovi is trying to be nice!_' She reassured herself, and looked back down.

"Hey dude, I am sorry for hitting you yesterday. Wanna go get some hamburgers today? After school, my treat!" Alfred smiled.

Lovino forced a smile and replied, "Sure."

Alfred suddenly remembered a "sure" he had received in the morning, and felt some remorse.

But… Why?

"U-Uh… awesome!" He answered, and smiled.

This time though, he felt it was rather unnatural.

In the meantime, Bella was stunned again. "Feliks! Feli!" She whispered hurriedly to the boy at her left, and poked him.

Feliks stopped talking to his boyfriend, and both immediately turned their attention the blonde.

"Like, what is it, Bel? Don't tell me you finally stopped liking the chocolate I bring you. Cuz that chocolate is like kind of expensive."

Toris smiled at Bella kindly. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

He was always extremely polite, and call the women by 'miss'. Even though the friendly girl had laughed it off and had told him to call her Bella only.

"No, Fel, I love the chocolate! It is just that I think Lovi is sick." She said, concerned as she glanced at the boy. Lovino had taken a seat already, and had even started to converse with Alfred, even though it was a bit awkward.

"Lovi looks quite alright. Except for those clothes! They are totally not in style!" Feliks criticized.

Both Toris and Bella shared a look.

"What do you mean, Miss Bella?" Toris encouraged her courteously.

"He is going on a date with Al!" She half- whispered and half-shouted.

Feliks smiled. "That means he is just opening up, Bella." He concluded.

Toris gave Lovino a worried glance. "He could be sick…"

Bella smiled at Toris, thankful that he understood, and gave an unsure look at Feliks.

"But isn't Toni supposed to be the first one for Lovi?" She murmured.

"Like, Toni is too oblivious." Feliks resolved.

Toris shrugged and smiled at Bella positively. "I am sure that Lovino is just fine, and that he will come around Antonio soon."

Bella smiled at her two friends. "_Dank u_." [1]

"No problem, Bella." Feliks replied and took out a magazine. "Now, what do you think of this new cosplay thing?"

Bella swiftly got into a conversation with Feliks and Toris, temporarily forgetting about Lovino's situation.

* * *

The day went by quickly, much more rapidly than Lovino would have liked.

Now, the moment where he could not back down came.

He currently was standing in front of the school, waiting for Alfred to arrive.

Meanwhile, Alfred was chatting with Heracles, whom he found was good at giving advice on how to relax.

He also found he was good with words like Kiku, another friend he had, but he was in another school.

"You know, I think I like this gu-girl. … Girl. But I already made plans to date another gu-girl. Girl. And I can't back down now, since I am the hero! You understand, right?" He looked at Heracles pleadingly.

Heracles had fallen asleep. He was purring just like a cat!

Alfred pouted. "Not cool, man, not cool. I need help!"

He pulled Heracles up to his feet and shook him.

"Nya?" Heracles asked lazily, and opened his eyes.

"What do you need, Alfred?" He asked almost sleepily.

"Dude, I am asking for advice here! I don't want to back down on a date, but I like someone else! What do I do?"

Heracles stayed silent for a moment. Then he smiled airily.

"You can call the date off, and ask your crush to go out with you." Heracles replied. Alfred shook his head.

"Dude, I am the hero! I can't give up easily!"

Heracles hummed. "You will have to make sure that your crush believes you are not taken then, or he'll lose the little interest he may have on you."

Alfred nodded excitedly. "Yeah, that seems about right! Thanks dude!"

"Cat…"

Alfred turned around and swiftly ran through the hallways, his mind made up.

"Hey dude, sorry I left you waitin'!" Alfred said as he found Lovino. Lovino shrugged.

"I did not wait long."

"Shall we go?"

"Whatever, bas-Alfred." Lovino stopped himself in time.

'_Be polite.'_ He urged in his mind.

Alfred smiled and led the way to the parking lot.

* * *

In the meantime, a happy Antonio was walking by with Bella and Francis.

"Hm… Isn't that _mon ami_ Lovi?" Francis pointed as he saw the Italian and the American getting in a vehicle, and hid his smirk.

"Lovi?" Antonio and Bella said at the same time. Antonio felt jealousy surge through him as he saw his Lovi smiling at Alfred. To anyone that knew Lovino, it was clearly a forced smile.

But Antonio was too caught up in his sudden possessiveness.

"Let's follow them, _nosotros tres juntos_." [2]

Francis smirked. Everything was going on according to plan.

Bella looked concerned. "_Ja_, we should!"

"_Oui, monsieur_." He replied.

Lovino felt uneasy as the American ranted on about how the city was extremely good, and that he loved hamburgers. He almost felt the urge to bonk some sense into the American, and wanted to tell him to shut up already.

But he bit his tongue.

Besides, perhaps the American could resort to violence and throw him out of the running car.

He did not want to die.

Also, there was the fact that he had to do this for Feliciano…

Lovino clenched his teeth tightly. Alfred kept on talking, choosing not to read the atmosphere at the moment.

"And I am the hero!" Alfred finished, smiling radiantly.

Lovino snorted and looked back. He swore that he was being watched…

Even more frustrating, he swore they were being followed.

"Where are we headed?" Lovino finally asked.

Alfred beamed at him.

"We are going to the best place in the world!"

Moments later, Lovino absolutely doubted this was the best place in the world.

No, scratch that, he was **sure** it was **not** the best place in the world.

"McDonalds?" Lovino asked, his eye twitching.

There was nothing good about that place.

Even the tomatoes were horrible there!

Alfred nodded enthusiastically and pumped his arms up and down. "Yeah, dude! This place is totally awesome!"

Lovino murmured something under his breath about the place being trash automatically.

"Come on, Lovi! Let's get to eating!"

Something inside Lovino snapped.

"Don't call me Lovi, you jerk!" He shouted angrily.

He was pissed.

No one called him Lovi but the tomato bastard!

Alfred's smile wavered. "Okay, Lovino. Sorry, dude."

Something about this just was not fun, Alfred decided.

Besides, this situation painfully reminded Alfred of a certain British young man.

Antonio, meanwhile, smiled victoriously. "My Lovi doesn't like Alfred."

Bella nodded in agreement. "He was so cute! I think he was defending you, Toni!"

Francis made a sound of dissatisfaction. "_Mon amis_, that is not true. If it were so, then why would he be dating _mon ami_ Alfred?"

The other two went silent, clearly discouraged.

Francis sighed in relief.

'_That was close. Antoine needs to be more jealous so he can finally crack and claim Lovino as his amour!'_ Francis decided.

"_¡__Vamos a chequear aquí__!" _Antonio murmured and led the way through the bushes and stopped in front of a window. [3]

Alfred was busy eating his hamburgers and French fries while Lovino was simply eating the tomato part of a hamburger and nodding to whatever Alfred said.

Francis was surprised. He did not think Lovino could be so quiet.

Bella glanced at Antonio. "Toni…"

Antonio eyed Lovino sadly. "He looks like he is having fun."

Francis gave him a disbelieving look. Lovino looked like he rather have a siesta than be there.

"Antoine, are you not going to fight for your _amour_?"

"_¿__Que amor__?"_ Antonio asked, disillusioned. "I don't like Lovi that way." [4]

Francis felt impelled to shake Antonio into admitting that he loved Lovino, but stopped himself.

Bella smiled encouragingly. "Toni, I have known you for a long time! You so do love Lovi!"

Everyone stayed silent for a small while, and the two blonds were worried that his friend was not answering.

"Antonio?"

Antonio smiled at the two and admitted, "Even so, it is too late, _mis amigos_." [5]

"Not too late, mon ami! We can make him fall for you." Francis said smoothly.

Antonio perked up. "How?"

Francis smirked. "Leave it all to _moi_."

"But didn't you say that you were pairing Lovi with Arturo?" Antonio asked, puzzled. Francis shook his head.

"I changed my mind. It's much more entertaining to make fun of the Limey while he is still single." Francis smirked at Antonio, who smiled cheerfully back.

Bella smiled and eyed Lovino, smiling brightly.

There had been a detail that Bella chose not to share with them.

Bella thought that Lovino could say it on his own when the time came.

_Finally._

* * *

_Phrases:_

_[1] Dutch: Dank u- Thank you_

_[2] Spanish: __nosotros tres juntos- _Roughly meaning "the three of us together".

_[3] Spanish: ¡Vamos a chequear aquí!- "Let's check here!"_

_[4] Spanish: Que amor- What love?_

_[5] Spanish: Mis amigos- My friends._


	5. Meeting You

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that Kiku and Arthur are indeed in another school. The rest are actually all in Alfred's school. Just to clear that up. Thank you Yanelle! :D

Thank you for your reviews. :) I am so happy that this is getting more views. ^^

And for the anonymous review for chapter 4, thank you so much. :) I am trying my best.

And for the anonymous review on chapter 1, lol, Alfred is kind of an... ass, I guess, but it is just something he is going to learn is wrong in this fic. Arthur is awesome. XD

Just wondering, anyone here an AsaKiku fan? *Shot* XD

By the way, this chapter is going to focus more on USUK. The next one I think will focus more on SpaMano.

Then we will get to probably more dates between the lovable tomato and the American. XD

If you have any ideas you want to see, don't be shy! :D

* * *

Square One

Meeting You 

"I think I am in love, bro!" Alfred confessed that late evening as he talked to … apparently the air.

In any case, it looked that way to Tony, his bizarre alien friend.

"Maybe you should stop dating Lovino and ask Arthur to date you... The worst he could do is slap you or say no." A whisper came as an answer.

Tony gave Alfred a confused gaze, and chose to mind his own business.

After he had seen his American buddy coming in with a troubled look after his first date with Lovino, he had been acting strange.

He would just make sure Alfred did harm himself, Tony resolved.

"But I have to finish this dare. That French guy told me-"

"Excuse me, Alfred, but Arthur could very well be the one for you."

Now it was more like an exasperated hiss.

"The one?" Alfred snickered.

"Dude, you are out of your Canadian nutcracker."

The person susurrating was suddenly visible.

It was Matthew.

Tony was glad his friend was not speaking to himself. He whistled his way out of the room.

"Listen to me, mister! You and I both know that we have been living next door to Arthur for a long time now to have seen him once in a while." Matthew whispered loudly.

"Yeah, and I saw him talking to his imaginary friends. He was kinda cute, ha ha ha." He supposed, laughing.

Matthew gave an exasperated sigh.

"How am I related to you?"

"Uncle Sam." Alfred responded spontaneously, and beamed at his brother. "Don't worry, bro, I only have a crush on the dude. It'll pass."

"Again, I know you Alfred. You would have forgotten already." Matthew said knowledgeably.

He knew that his brother changed his crushes every five seconds. He was amazed Arthur had been in Alfred's mind for the whole day, according to his Russian friend, Ivan.

_"He looked like a dummy and whispered Arthur all the time. ...Now will you become one with me, da?"_

Ivan had this crazy idea that everyone in school would live with him in his huge mansion one day. Then they would all conquer the world in the name of Mother Russia.

Crazy stuff.

"Sure, the dude is cute, but I have seen him hang out with that other dude."

"You mean his** brother**." Matthew deadpanned.

"Oh, ha ha ha! I knew that!" Alfred effortlessly lied, and laughed cheerfully.

"Yes, you did." Matthew muttered sarcastically.

Alfred frowned unexpectedly. "Hey, Matthew?"

Matthew hummed in acknowledgement.

"If they are brothers, then why do they make Arthur... Cry?"

Matthew glimpsed at him curiously before looking back down. "What do you mean, Alfred?"

Alfred smiled, this time uncharacteristically. "Forget I said anything, bro!"

Matthew scowled. "Alfred... Please tell me. I am your brother."

Alfred groaned in defeat.

"Well, Artie is always crying and drinking outside at night. I always hear him, and it is kinda bothering me."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you speak to him? Maybe he needs a friend." He assumed, and hugged his bear, Kumajirou, close.

"I actually did. I managed to see him today before school, and got to meet him appropriately." He admitted, and put on a rare thoughtful look. "I wonder what it would be like to go to the same school as him."

Unknown to Arthur, Alfred had seen him before many times.

He was always peeking out of his window, and would always spy on the British teenager. He would sometimes see him drinking tea, and reading a book outside.

In some other times, he would see the boy composing his own music.

Alfred had to recognize that the blond adolescent was pretty cool.

Unintentionally, Alfred began making a habit of seeing Arthur every day after he arrived home from school before going to hang out with Ivan and Eduard.

Occasionally, he talked to Kiku or even Heracles.

Anyhow, Alfred had started to feel something ... weird in his chest whenever he saw Arthur.

It all came down to a fateful day.

* * *

Alfred was doing the usual, texting with his cell phone to Toris, while watching Arthur once again.

He even had a special place to sit down without getting noticed.

Arthur was too doing the usual. He was reading the latest book he had succeeded to get in his hands.

Everything was ordinary until his brother showed up.

"Hey, Arthur, we have a guest. Make sure she is comfortable." Jack drawled, and nodded his head toward a girl he brought.

Arthur observed with fury that Jack was drunk again.

However, it was not Arthur who spoke next.

"Hey jerk, why don't you go somewhere else?" Peter questioned as he walked out of the house. "William is going to get mad at you, git!"

Jack glowered menacingly, and slurred, "Min' you ow' business, fella."

Alfred watched with inquisitiveness as Arthur stood up.

"Get out. Now." He snarled viciously.

Arthur and Peter knew for a fact that William was not in the house.

Jack glowered at the two blonds.

"'Tis your fau't that mum died! Why 're you still tryin' to be here?" He yelled fuzzily, and raised his fist at Arthur.

The girl screeched and ran away. "I don't want to be here!"

Alfred felt an unexplainable surge of anger as Jack's fist went down. He got ready to jump off his window and into Arthur's backyard.

He would not let that redhead touch his Arthur!

However, his anger quickly turned to astonishment as Peter got in the way, and received the harsh blow. Arthur was likewise shocked, and rapidly, Jack likewise reacted.

Peter yowled, and felt some blood dripping out of his forehead.

He looked at Peter remorsefully. "Peter, I-"

Arthur did not know what he was doing any longer. He let himself become controlled by rage, and kicked Jack in the stomach with a force he did not know he possessed, interrupting his older brother.

Jack gave Arthur a stunned look and grunted as he fell down to his knees.

He was not the only one.

Peter and Alfred were gaping at the emerald-eyed teen who was quick to drag Jack out of the lawn and threw him onto the cold concrete of the windy afternoon.

"It may have been my fault, but I will not allow you to harm him like this." Arthur hissed furiously, and left Jack on the streets.

His older brother looked down in response, not watching Arthur as he went back to the backyard.

"Peter, are you alright?" Arthur inquired gently, and bent over to reach him.

Peter huffed proudly and averted his blue eyes. "I am alright."

Alfred watched as Arthur took the sweater that he had been knitting, and used it to cover Peter's forehead, who winced at the sudden contact.

"The cool air will make the pain worse. Come on, let us enter." He whispered quietly, and started to gently pull Peter inside the house.

"But what about your sweater? You said it was-" Peter objected, and reached to take the sweater off.

Arthur shook his head and stopped his younger brother with a kind hand over his brother's small one.

"I do not care about it, lad. Just go inside, and have some melon soda."

Peter looked at his brother taken aback.

Arthur never permitted him to have melon soda before dinner!

He watched him hesitantly before accepting defeat, and entered unaccompanied.

Arthur stayed behind and instantly broke down into tears once he knew Peter could not see him. The blond young man tried to stop himself, but he could not withhold his tears any longer.

Alfred's heart broke at seeing him weep, and took a step forward to jump off his window…

"Alfred, Ivan and Eduard are here!" Matthew called.

"Tell them to wait!" He shouted, and cursed when he saw Arthur turn to look at his window, having heard something.

Alfred hid behind the curtains before he was exposed, and sighed in relief.

_That was close._

* * *

Matthew looked down. "Maybe he can enter our school next year. We still have two years left after this. With his grades, he'll definitely enter. If we are talking about the same Arthur that my friends mention, of course."

Alfred gave him a puzzled look. "Dude, who knows Arthur already?"

"Francis and Kiku have talked a lot about him. Apparently, Arthur spends a lot of time with them. And I once heard from Antonio that they used to be rivals." Matthew answered and stood up from Alfred's bed.

"I am making pancakes. Do you want some?"

Alfred nodded as he took out his cell phone. "Yeah! And don't interrupt me, I am gonna get Artie's cell phone number from Kiku!"

"Good luck, Alfred." He said softly.

"I don't need luck! I am the hero!" Alfred affirmed, smiling radiantly at his brother, who weakly smiled back before leaving.

The blond's cheery smile was replaced by one of uneasiness.

"Heh, what am I supposed to do? This is so hard!" He whined and quickly made a text to Kiku.

* * *

_Hey, Kiku, do u know Artie's #? :D_

* * *

Alfred looked at the ceiling boringly as he waited for a response. Soon, his cell phone vibrated, and he looked at the screen.

* * *

_One unread message._

* * *

Alfred smiled and read the message.

* * *

_How do you know Arthur-kun, Alfred-san? I cannot give you the number if you do not know him personally._

_Kiku_

* * *

Alfred pouted and quickly texted back.

* * *

_I met him 2day! He is such a cool dude. :D I lent him my scarf, and I kinda wan it back._

* * *

Alfred smiled at the easy lie, and pushed send. To his satisfaction, he waited less time for Kiku's response.

Hai. His cell phone number is 514-712-1144.

Score! Alfred thought happily, and quickly texted a thank you to Kiku. He took Arthur's cell phone number and called.

Wait, _what was he doing?_

Alfred immediately got a little jumpy.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

Alfred smiled, and laughed. "You are so proper, Artie."

"W-What?! A-Alfred!" Arthur sounded surprised. "How did you get my number?"

Alfred grinned and laid back on his bed.

"I got my ways! I am the hero, after all."

Arthur made a noise. "Right, it explains everything."

Alfred beamed and laughed. "Artie, I was wondering..."

"I am Arthur! Not Artie! Get it right, git!"

Alfred smiled. "I will call you Artie cause it sounds cuter that way. It fits ya!"

He heard Arthur choke. "Are you insinuating that I am cute?"

Alfred laughed, and smiled teasingly. "Maybe I am."

He could practically see Arthur blush and shout while waving his arms, "I am not cute, Alfred! S-Stop being so irritating!"

"Ya know you love me, Artie." He kept on joking.

He smiled as he heard Arthur laugh. "I cannot say anything to convince you, or can I, lad?"

Alfred chuckled. "Nope!"

"I figured out as much."

Arthur's voice sounded so pleasant.

"Hey, I am the hero!" Alfred responded and heard a snort in response.

"So, Artie, I was wondering... Do you want to for a hamburger tomorrow, after we both get out of school?"

"It's Arthur. And..." Arthur was hesitating, and Alfred pouted.

"Please Artie!" Alfred begged.

He heard Arthur sigh. "Okay, lad, I will manage somehow to meet you there. Where do you live?"

This time, it was Alfred's turn to pause.

It was for dramatic effects, of course.

"I am your neighbour!" Alfred said, and laughed.

He could almost see Arthur taking on another stunned face.

"B-But how?" He yelled.

Alfred smiled. "Fate? Anyway, it's awesome! I can see your house from here..."

He heard Arthur snort again, and laugh a little. "Yes, you can. Idiot."

Alfred climbed over his window sill, and jumped to the ground, making the phone shake a little.

"What was that? Did your cell phone fall over?" Arthur teased this time.

"Nope! Just a little shaken from the jump, that's all." Alfred climbed over the fence and landed on Arthur's backyard.

"Jump?" Arthur asked, his voice a little amused.

"Yup!" He replied, and grinned as he saw Arthur through one of the second floor windows.

He expertly climbed up and took ahold of the rail in front of him which he supposed was something having to do with the electricity of the house.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned, curiously.

He was reading a book!

Alfred smiled affectionately, and hoisted himself up so he was in the small balcony.

"Open your window, will ya?"

"Open my window?" Arthur looked up at his window, and gasped. Alfred waved at him, smiling. The Brit threw his book on the comfortable bed and opened the window.

"Alfred! What are you doing here?" He shouted.

Alfred laughed.

"I am going to invite you properly." Alfred said in a soft voice, remembering something Arthur had shared with his little brother.

* * *

_"I believe it is rather romantic that a person enters your balcony, and asks for your hand in marriage." Arthur said thoughtfully as he put down his book on the grass. Peter laughed at him and raised both of his legs up on the air._

_"Jerk, are you a girl, or something?"_

_Arthur flushed. "Of course not! I am just making plans to do this if I ever meet my special someone."_

_Peter smirked. "If you ever meet them being the key phrase."_

* * *

Arthur flushed. "Is that so...?"

Alfred smiled, and bent down on a knee. "Will you go out with me to get a hamburger, Artie?"

Arthur's blush turned even redder.

"A-All of this for a hamburger. Git." He whispered, but a smile was threatening to come onto his face.

Alfred beamed at him and stood back up. "What do you say?"

Arthur averted his eyes. "I said yes already. There was no need to do what you did there."

Alfred grinned. "There was."

"What was the reason?" Arthur inquired curiously.

"Artie, this is so cool! So do you know how to sing?"

Arthur, ignored, watched as Alfred looked at his music sheets.

"Yes, I do sing. I am sure you must have heard of the music competition for all of the schools. I am in it." Arthur admitted.

Alfred grinned. "I am sure you'll win, Artie!"

Arthur smiled amused. "You have not even heard me sing yet."

"Can I then?"

"What can you do, lad?"

"Can I listen to you sing?" Alfred asked in a thoughtful tone.

Arthur averted his eyes. "Do not make fun of me if I make an error. I still have to practice more!"

"Okay!" Alfred made himself comfortable on Arthur's bed. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a music sheet...

For the rest of the afternoon, they were doing something unlike anything they would typically do.

Alfred was listening enthusiastically as Arthur sang, and sometimes joined in, making Arthur laugh.

They were having fun.

As night time fell, Alfred was still in Arthur's room.

"It is getting late, Alfred. You should go home." Arthur pointed out.

Alfred sulked. "Wanna get rid of me so soon?"

"No, I just want to make sure you are home before your parents get there, and start getting worried."

Alfred smiled at his clear concern. "Both of them are okay with it. I just have to make sure to tell them where I ran off to."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's carelessness.

"Okay."

Alfred smiled. "Hey Artie, when is the competition going to be?"

Arthur looked at his calendar. "About three weeks from now."

"I'll be sure to root for ya when you are up there, Artie! I promise!" He said enthusiastically.

Arthur nodded, smiling contentedly. "I will wait for you before I get on, Alfred."

Alfred frowned at him slightly. "Call me Al or something like that, won't you, Artie? I am not the only one who has to make up a pet name!"

Arthur looked taken aback. "What is this suddenly about?"

"How about Alfie? That rhymes with Artie." Alfred tested, and laughed as Arthur's face made a funny expression of embarrassment.

"No."

"How about those British things. Like _love_?" Alfred said, and struggled to speak the last word in a British accent.

Arthur flushed and punched Alfred on the shoulder. "Why would I be calling you that?"

Alfred chuckled. "I am just kidding."

"Hmph."

The next day, Alfred woke up with a better mood than he had ever been. He managed to wake up early again, and soon was prepared to sneak up on Arthur.

Sure enough, Arthur was heading once again early to school. Alfred smiled, and once Arthur got to where he was hiding, he jumped on the Brit, almost throwing them both to the ground.

"Bloody hell! Alfred!" Arthur yelled, and pushed the taller boy off him.

Alfred stood up and readjusted his bomber jacket.

"Sorry, Artie. I just wanted to see you before I go to school." He apologized sheepishly, and beamed at him.

"You did not have to jump on me, idiot!" Arthur complained.

"I did! I am the hero!" Alfred used as an excuse.

Arthur chuckled quietly.

"Oh, and here is your scarf. I overlooked the fact I had yet to return it yesterday." Arthur took out the American styled scarf and held it in front of Alfred.

Alfred took it silently and Arthur averted his eyes to the floor awkwardly. He suddenly felt two warm hands tugging gently at his green scarf, and taking it off him. Then, his emerald eyes met with his shining blue eyes as Alfred wrapped the American scarf around Arthur.

"I told you that you could keep it, Artie!" He said, smiling sincerely at the British juvenile.

"Dimwit." Arthur muttered affectionately.

"Does this mean that I can keep yours?" Alfred asked, and looked down at the green one adoringly.

"W-What is your deal w-with dotingly looking on my scarf now?" Arthur stammered.

Alfred grinned. "It's an trade! Can I please keep it?"

"B-But… Are you sure you want it?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"I knitted it myself." He added, but whispered it so softly that he doubted Alfred heard him.

"I like it. You can do this very well!" He complimented. "And it's cool! Can I keep it?"

Alfred grinned and admired the scarf.

Arthur kept giving Alfred an incredulous look. "I suppose… I suppose you can keep it." Arthur conceded.

Alfred smiled at Arthur. "Thanks Artie!"

'_I've never seen anyone act so… excitedly over something I have made…' _Arthur thought, surprised. He looked down, and got a glimpse of his watch.

It was late!

"I will see you after school!" Arthur said, and ran past Alfred. Alfred nodded, and waved, slightly disappointed that he left so fast.

Arthur made it to Francis' house in time, andwatched from the window that Lovino was in there again. He smiled amused, and walked toward the entrance when he felt his left lower leg crash onto something.

It had been a gravestone?

Arthur blinked, confused.

What was a gravestone doing out in Francis' garden?

"Nooo! My rose bush's grave! You stupid Limey!" Francis yelled, coming out of his house after having heard something.

Arthur was quick to react in protest, and both started strangling each other again.

Lovino merely watched them from the window, eating a tomato he found in Francis' kitchen.

The Italian teenager was already used to seeing those two strangle each other.

If they were going to kill themselves, they could knock themselves out.

He just wanted more tomatoes.

* * *

**Author's note:** Bad ending. Ah, so bad... T_T Anyway, review please. ^^


	6. Te Amo

**Author's Note: **This one I think is my second longest chapter. I better make the next longer! But then again, an hour writing every day is not enough... I gotta write faster. ^^

Gracias for the reviews, favs, and alerts. :) I may start updating this one in two days from now, or something. I think there is only going to be three more chapters at least, since I got a better idea for a fic. ^^

Unless you got a idea for Alfred and Lovino, then I am up for it. :D

* * *

Square One

Te Amo

Lovino missed Antonio, and he truly did. It had only been two days since he had seen him, but it hurt.

It somehow actually hurt.

As he watched Alfred grinning, he could not help but miss the heartfelt smile that the Spaniard had for him every time they met.

It was pointless, because it had only been a couple of days.

Even so, Lovino could not help it.

When he looked up, and saw Alfred's blue eyes, he would honestly wish that they were green.

"... And I am the hero!"

It looked like Lovino had to listen every single fucking time that Alfred was a hero.

In his opinion… He was no hero at all.

"Lovino, do you think that we can go out tomorrow? I got something to do!"

Lovino smiled. "Yes, bas- Alfred."

Alfred showed off an honest smile at Lovino, making him be taken aback by the sudden goodness, and laughed, for once it being natural. "Cool!"

The American teenager almost appeared blissful that he was not going to go out with him today.

Undeniably, he was similarly delighted.

He directed his back towards the American and sauntered away, smiling that he was free for an entire afternoon.

"Lovi?" A voice called out.

Lovino turned his head and almost laughed as he saw Antonio looking at him with a stern look. Even so, he still had those warm green eyes that Lovino loved so much.

"Lovi, I don't think it is safe to date Alfred any longer." Antonio blatantly declared.

Lovino glared at him, his delight with the Spaniard gone like a puff of smoke.

"What is it to you of who I choose to date, tomato bastard? Last time I remember, you told me that it was wrong to fight him! **I can get hurt**!" He hissed, anger filling his body.

Antonio approached Lovino, still not breaking eye contact.

"I don't want you to get hurt and feel the dolor that can come with dating him." He explained. "_Mi tomatito_ should be more careful." He smiled at Lovino, who snorted.

"You know what, bastard, forget it! You think I am weak. Do you think I am so thick headed like you?" Lovino asked furiously.

Antonio shook his head. "I don't think you are weak-"

"You also prefer my fucking _fratello_ over me, you imbecile! Feli! Feli! Feli! What is your problem then? I can date whoever I want! You are not the boss of me!" He shouted, and turned his back to him to hide some of the tears that were starting to form.

How could Antonio be so dense?

Lovino had admitted many times that he loved Antonio, but Antonio seemed to mistake it for a brotherly love of some type.

Well, even though it was kind of rarely, compared to Antonio, he had done it many times...

It just was not fair that he would come demanding him not to do something because he was weak.

Besides, his _fratello_ and Antonio spent a lot of time together.

He seemed to be happier with him.

Unless… He was going for the inheritance.

It was well known that the Italian brothers were going to inherit a huge amount of wealth once they turned of age.

Frankly speaking, Lovino did not have many friends who could stand him.

Only Bella seemed to be always there, like a sister.

Kiku also seemed to be there, with an understanding mind.

Antonio had once been there, he realized.

But... Still...

Lovino clenched his fists.

He hated the tomato bastard.

He made him feel angry and confused.

Lovino tensed as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and hold him close. He could feel his heart from his back touching his chest comfortably. He went bright red.

Had Antonio seen him directly, he would have compared him to a tomato.

Antonio rested his head on Lovino's shoulder and exhaled calmly. "Lovi...?"

Lovino hummed in acknowledgement, slowly getting used to having him hug him like this. It was comforting, and he could feel himself relax.

"_Te amo, mi tomatito_."

Lovino's eyes widened, and he broke away to face Antonio, who was too blushing?

Antonio laughed uncertainly, and smiled at Lovino.

The Italian stared back.

It was unbelievable.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, noting that Lovino was very silent.

He shrugged, and hugged Lovino again, liking the other's smaller body pressing against him.

Lovino's breath hitched, and he could now feel his heart beat a little better. His hand ran curiously to where his heart was located, and felt a strong heartbeat.

It was beating extremely fast.

Was this real?

Lovino questioned this very much.

Antonio smiled nervously while Lovino kept his hand there on his chest.

Lovino was so anxious, Antonio knew.

He always understood his Lovi.

"_También te amo, idiota_!" He suddenly heard.

Lovino looked away embarrassed.

Antonio blinked. "Wait, you actually did know Spanish?"

Lovino gave him an 'Are you serious look?'

"That's all you are going to say, bastard. I imagined as much. Same thing happened with the other times." Lovino pushed Antonio away from himself, and stormed away.

He did not even give Antonio a chance to speak up.

"The other times..." Antonio muttered, and frowned as he was in deep thought.

* * *

_"Lovi, this is a nice view to see the _estrellas_!" Antonio admired, as the two were seated on the roof of Lovino's mansion. _

_The stars were especially shining tonight, they both noted._

_"It is." Lovino agreed, and flashed one of his rare smiles. Antonio beamed at him, smiling wide._

_They both stayed silent for a while before Lovino started fidgeting._

_Antonio looked at Lovino. "What is it, Lovi?"_

_"I... I love you, tomato bastard." He said meekly, and looked away, blushing._

_Antonio laughed well-naturally, and said, _

_"I love you too, Lovi! I also love your brothers, but don't you worry! You are the one I love most!"__He teased, and gasped as he saw a shooting star. _

_"Quick, Lovi, make a wish!"_

_Lovino grimaced, and muttered, _

_"I wish I was fucking taken seriously."_

* * *

Antonio shook his head.

His Lovi was right, he had been dense!

He ran after him, pushing through the multiple double doors, and getting out of the school.

He knew precisely where his Lovi would be.

* * *

Lovino kicked a bush randomly as he paced through the nearby park, and finally sat down in front of a water fountain that magnificently stood there.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" He muttered under his breath. "He is so stupid, and so fucking dense!"

He stared at the fountain miserably.

"Bella was wrong! He is never going to take me seriously! I am only his stupid little tomato!" He let out a shriek of frustration and kicked the ground before hugging himself.

* * *

"_I love him, Bella. But that tomato jerk doesn't want to take me seriously when I confess!" He slurred, and hiccupped. _

_Bella took Lovino's cup, which was still full of beer. "Stop drinking, Lovi, it's not good for your health!"_

_Lovino laughed. "What is the point? The bastard is just plain… stupid."_

"_Lovi, dear, you know how Antonio is… Give him time to realize it that he loves you too."_

"_Nah, it's only about Feli, Feli, and more Feli! Remember when he-" He hiccupped, interrupting himself, and continued, _

_"When he hired me for his new little business? He said that it would be better if Feli was there to help him instead of me, and tried to change me for Feli with that stupid piano head… Roderich, I think."_

_Bella soothingly ran her hand over his hair. "He was just upset. You did ruin his wallpaper."_

"_It's just tomato wallpaper, Bella! And he never did take that back when he was all happy again."_

_Bella frowned. "Give him some time. He'll realize it soon enough. You are someone he can't possibly resist."_

"_Just shoot me, Bella. You can keep my millions. Make sure that… That the tomato bastard and the potato bastard don't touch my inheritance." He drawled, and drank more, forcing the cup out of Bella's grasp._

"_No, Lovi. Stop drinking this. Just let it out…. Eat a tomato, cry, and just stop hurting yourself with words you know are not true…" _

_Bella tried to force the cup out again, and succeeded once Lovino started to mumble out words before passing out._

* * *

"That was embarrassing… This is embarrassing... Just let me die..." He whispered, remembering, and resisted the urge from hitting himself with the bench.

"Lovi! Lovi!"

Lovino looked up to see Antonio breathlessly running up to the hidden from view bench he was sitting on. "I am sorry, Lovi! I do love you too, and I want to be with you _siempre_!"

Lovino huffed, bringing Antonio's, whose face broke into a relieved smile, full attention . "Bastard."

"Lovi!" He practically jumped on him. Lovino glowered at him as Antonio pinned him down on the bench.

"If you ever do that again, I'll break your head off!"

Antonio smiled apologetically.

"What do you say Lovi? _Te amo mucho y siempre lo haré_."

Lovino blushed. "Y-You think I will forgive that easily, you bastard!"

Antonio sighed and sat up, then helped Lovino sit up too.

"_Tal vez, no_, but maybe if I say... _bésame_?"

Lovino's face heated up even more. "W-What? I-I don't think I am r-ready!" Lovino hit his head against the bench. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Antonio laughed. "You are so cute, Lovi~."

Lovino huffed crossly. Antonio lowered himself to Lovino's level. "So... What do you say...?" He asked with a low voice, smiling.

"What are you waiting for, bastard?" Lovino said smugly, and his lips met Antonio's halfway.

It was a gentle and soft kiss. It didn't last for more than a minute, but Lovino felt it lasted a lifetime. He pulled away first and watched with amusement that Antonio's face had turned bright red.

"Now you look like the tomato!" Lovino said entertained.

Antonio laughed, and nodded.

"I do, don't I? Now I match with _mi amo_r!" He said, smiling.

Lovino flushed.

"Yeah, whatever, bastard."

Antonio gave him a crooked smile. "Want another one?" He teased, and leant forward again to kiss Lovino this time. His face warmed up again, and he pulled away to be able to talk, still being close to Lovino.

"I love you, _te amo, _and_ ti adoro_!" He tried saying the last one in an Italian way.

Lovino laughed openly at his attempts, and smiled.

"That's a way to say it, but you have to keep in mind that most of the love phrases in Italian are to get the ladies in bed faster." He joked, and saw Antonio's face heat up more as he laughed at what Lovino said.

"How do you know that?" Antonio asked after he stopped laughing, curious.

"How do you think I was born, bastard?" He replied, still joking around.

Antonio smiled, trying to withhold laughter.

"You mean that your mama fell for one of those pick-up lines?"

Lovino nodded, making Antonio crack up.

"I am not learning how to speak Italian, Lovi. It seems complicated to express your _amor_ there! Unless..." He smiled, and winked. "Unless you want me to."

Lovino reddened, and shook his head. "You are a pervert! You are just as bad as the stupid French bastard!"

Antonio pouted. "Aww, Lovi... I am not that bad..."

"Actually, maybe you are worse! How many people have you kissed before me?"

Antonio averted his eyes, surprising Lovino. "Ha, about that Lovi... That was _mi primer beso._"

Lovino blinked. "It was your first...?"

Antonio nodded, and smiled sheepishly. "I am happy it was with you, Lovi!"

Lovino smiled back, and averted his eyes. "That one was my first too."

"I know."

Lovino glared at Antonio with an indignant glint in his dark amber eyes. "What are you implying? That I could not get anyone to kiss me?"

Antonio smiled naturally. "No. I think you were just waiting for me."

Lovino relaxed, but huffed anyway. "How cheesy, bastard. You are almost as bad as the Arthur guy."

Antonio frowned. "Lovi, getting on that subject... Will you still be going out with Alfred?"

A silence soon ensued. Only the wind and the leaves could be heard in the apparently empty park.

After a long time, Lovino sighed and murmured, "I have to, Antonio."

Antonio scowled. "Why?"

"It's... It's for Feliciano."

Antonio gave him a stunned look. "For Feli? But why?"

"Think a little, won't you? I don't want to explain..." Lovino muttered.

Antonio stayed silent for a while.

"You are trying to get revenge." He concluded.

Lovino nodded, affirming that statement.

"But Lovi… that is not a good way to do it!" He protested.

Lovino smiled smugly. "Don't worry; I did say I love you, right? I would only kiss you, you bastard. I hate the hamburger bastard, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything with the idiot."

Antonio flushed. "It may be true that I don't like that you are with him, but I also am worried about your safety, Lovi!"

"I'll be fine, Antonio. You can even keep an eye on me if you want. Yet I think that you already do!" He accused. "When I went to McDonalds, where were you?"

Antonio laughed. "Okay, you caught me."

He then sighed and kissed Lovino on his forehead. "If you are happy doing this, do it. I'll beat up Alfred if I have to though."

Lovino smiled and meekly said, "T-Thank... Thank you."

Antonio smiled at him and played with Lovino's curl.

And this was how, ladies and gentlemen, he ruined the moment.

Lovino hissed and head butted him in the stomach. "Don't touch that! What the hell? You pervert!"

He was bright red, but poor Antonio didn't know why.

"That hurt, Lovi!"

"Pervert!"

Both started to walk out of the park, one of them huffing and looking away, the other one trying to figure what he did wrong.

Lovino had to allow himself to smile a little though.

Antonio was supporting him again.

Still, why did Francis say that Antonio had gone out with Bella...?

Wait.

_Francis._

"That fucking bastard set me up!" He yelled suddenly, startling people around him, including Antonio.

"Who?" Antonio asked, still a little shaken. He had not expected Lovino to start shouting.

"The French frog lied when he said that you and Bella- AAH, CHIGI!"

Antonio laughed, finally understanding, and put a hand over Lovino's shoulder. "Calm down, Lovi. Do you want me to cheer you up?"

Lovino glared at him and both stopped walking.

"Fusosososo?" He asked, mimicking half-heartily the way Antonio said it.

Antonio laughed and cupped his hands together. Lovino kept looking at him.

But instead of getting the usual charm, he got a chaste kiss.

"Better? I think this is a better charm for you, Lovi!"

Lovino flushed. "That was not a charm at all!"

Antonio smiled and took his hand, pulling Lovino forward as he walked.

"It was better than that stupid fusosososo thing though..." He added timidly, and Antonio smiled happily as he heard that.

Life was getting a little better, Lovino decided after wards, and caught up with Antonio, walking with him while Antonio held on to his hand.

Meanwhile, two sets of eyes were watching them. One of them was watching them with happiness, the other one with little interest.

"Isn't that great? Lovi got his love finally!" Bella said excitedly, and smiled affectionately as she watched them go.

Her older brother nodded. "Will he stop bothering you now, Bella?"

Bella pouted. "Antonio and Lovi are good friends, big brother. They will always visit me! And when they decide to adopt, I will be the kid's godmother. So if you think that is the definition of bothering, then yes, they will keep bothering me."

Her older brother sighed. "Fine, Bella."

"Ooh, so do you want some sweets? We can pass by the grocery store, and I can make something up real quick!" She cooed, and smiled cheerily.

Her brother smiled, even though it was to a small degree. "Sure."

"Great! I also got that new movie that came out. It was so romantic! We can watch it together!" She laughed as her brother perked up at the idea.

Yes, life was certainly getting better.

* * *

_Some phrases;_

Spanish: "Te amo, mi tomatito."- I love you, my little tomato.

Spanish: "También te amo, idiota!"- I love you too, idiot!

Spanish: "estrellas"- stars

Spanish: "siempre"- always

Spanish: Te amo mucho y siempre lo haré.- I love you so much, and I always will.

Spanish: Tal vez, no- Maybe, not

Spanish: bésame- kiss me

Spanish: mi amor- my love

Spanish: te amo- I love you

Italian: ti adoro- I adore you.

Spanish: mi primer beso- my first kiss

Wow, a lot of Spanish phrases! :) Please review. :D


	7. Yaoi and Texting

**Author's Note: **Because it was a request from one of the anonymous reviewers, I decided to add more Kiku on this. :D I hope you all like it. I decided to update earlier, since I am probably going to be occupied later on in the day. ^^ I will update on 8/16 (it is 8/15 on my timezone).

Oh, and thank you for the reviews! ^^ I am happy to see that you are enjoying it.

The talent show that Arthur was talking about will change to three weeks. It is more fun that way. :D I will go back and edit it. There is a reason for this.

Sorry in advance for the italics, but it was the only way I could differentiate a text message and the normal dialogue. ^^

* * *

Square One

Yaoi and Texting

That afternoon, all Kiku was doing is trying to read his manga while answering the enormous amounts of text messages he received.

It was insanity, in Kiku's judgment.

He received five text messages about every ten to fifteen minutes, and it disrupted him from doing any reading!

Since he was too polite, he could not turn people down that easily. He would also seem lazy to them, and Kiku did not give up easily, just like a Japanese man should not.

* * *

_From Heracles Karpusi, I think you would look cute if you dressed up like a cat. :3_

_From Alfred Jones, Dude, thanks! :D I got to spend a whole afternoon with Artie. Think I am in love. ;)_

_From Arthur Kirkland, It was so unnerving at first, since it was my first date, but Alfred was truly nice. Even if it was not proper that you gave him my phone number, I have to thank you for giving it to him, Kiku. _

_From Elisaveta Héderváry, Lovin the pairing of Toni and Lovi, since they hooked up! :3 Wanna take pictures later? XD _

_From Ivan Braginski, Want to finally become one with me, da? :D_

* * *

Kiku quickly responded, and drank some more of that Earl Grey that Arthur had introduced to him.

* * *

_To Heracles Karpusi, Arigatou, Heracles. That means a lot to me…_

_To Alfred Jones, Anytime, Alfred-kun. And please be gentle to Arthur-kun. He is sensitive._

_To Arthur Kirkland, It was nothing, and I apologize for not asking first. Alfred-kun and you make a cute couple. _

_To Elisaveta Héderváry, Hai! :D_

_To Ivan Braginski, _… _No._

* * *

Kiku sighed, and decided to ignore Ivan if he responded. He was admittedly a little bit afraid of him, even though his older brother figure, Yao, hanged out with him.

And since when did Ivan have his phone number?

Furthermore, when did Kiku get Ivan's number?

"Yo', Kiku, get down here, and drink some Chinese tea with me, aru!" Yao called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kiku took his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

It was just in case.

He left the Earl Grey on his desk, because he knew his "brother" would try to force him to_ abandon that opium tea, aru!_

He took a seat in next to Yao on the floor, and sipped the tea that Yao had served for him. He smiled as the tea cooled down his nerves, and faced Yao, who was talking to him, but he was not really paying attention.

"What do you think, aru?" Yao asked, and smiled at Kiku. Kiku blushed, and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sumimasen, Yao, I was not listening very well. May you repeat it?"

"Aiyaa! You seemed kind of distracted! Something wrong, aru?" He asked, and gave him a worried look.

Kiku smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing is wrong, Yao. I was just thinking about my friends. They seem to have a lot of things going on lately."

Yao nodded, and smiled. "Ah, it's probably because of the school wide talent show, aru."

"It may be." Kiku agreed, and sipped some more of his tea.

"I will repeat so that you listen. I changed you into a better school, aru!"

Kiku spit out his tea in surprise. He gasped at the mess he made on the small tea table, and looked at Yao flustered. "Sumimasen! I did not mean to do this!"

Yao patted his head. "No need to worry, aru. It clearly surprised you." He took a cloth and wiped the table clean.

Kiku relaxed, and asked, "Why did you change me to another school?"

Yao stopped wiping, and eyed Kiku. "That school is evil, aru. A kid died there just yesterday, aru."

Kiku stared at him. "Who did?"

Yao smiled solemnly. "I do not know. The school sent letters to the guardians that the students should not know, because it might scare them, aru."

The Japanese boy smiled at Yao appreciatively. "_Arigatou_ for sharing this with me, Yao."

Yao patted his head with his free hand and kept wiping. "It's nothing, aru."

Kiku remained silent for a moment, watching Yao as he stood up, and went to the kitchen to leave the dirtied cloth there. Yao came back with a tray of tea and some rice served in two bowls, and set it on the table.

"What school am I going to?" Kiku questioned.

Yao smiled proudly. "I managed to get you in Ivan's school, aru! I think Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Eduard, Francis, Antonio, and the rest of your friends go there too!"

Kiku would have spit his tea again if he had been sipping it. He smiled weakly at Yao.

"B-But…"

"Aren't you happy? You will be a little more social now, and you will stop hanging out with that opium guy, aru!"

Kiku never understood why Yao held a grudge against Arthur. Arthur had merely said two words (hello sir), and Yao had hated him since then.

"Arthur-kun is a nice person, Yao, and he is a good friend. He is probably one of the few friends that understand me." He admitted. Yao sighed.

"Okay, I will let you hang out with him, aru."

"I was not asking for your permission."

Yao gaped at Kiku. "How rude, aru! You are still the same from when I first found you!"

Kiku stayed silent, remembering the first time he met Yao.

* * *

_It had been a cool spring morning, and a small toddler walked alone in the city streets. His parents had abandoned him, and he was all alone in the world. The strong little boy strolled around, being wary of people and cars._

"_Who are you, aru?"_

_Kiku's soulless eyes watched a younger Yao eye him curiously. The Chinese boy gave him a friendly smile. _

"_Ah, this is a dangerous place for a baby like you to be alone, aru! I am Yao, aru! What is your name?" The ten year old asked, and smiled encouragingly._

"_You are Yao, and you are from the place where the sun sets. I am Kiku, from the place where the sun rises." The five year old responded solemnly._

_Yao gasped, and huffed indignantly. "How rude, aru!"_

_Kiku merely looked at him. Yao sighed and smiled weakly. "Well, I can't just leave you here, aru!" He picked up the boy, who was rather small for his age. _

_Kiku's eyes widened. He was not used to physical contact, and felt strangely uncomfortable, even though Yao was carrying him in a good position. _

_He gave up on running from him, and stayed in his arms, interested to see what would happen next._

* * *

Yao smiled, also remembering, and ruffled Kiku's black hair. "You are still the same, aru!"

"I will say the same thing, Yao." Kiku responded, and smiled at Yao fondly.

"Aiyaa! You must tell Arthur that you are changing schools, and make sure he understands, aru. Tell him it was me who changed you, aru!" Yao offered as he thought about it.

Kiku felt mildly surprised that Yao thought about Arthur's feelings before himself, and smiled. "Arigatou, Yao."

Yao took his bowl of rice, and beamed at Kiku. "It was nothing, aru. Be sure to prepare yourself and you do not have to do tonight's homework, aru."

Yao ate while Kiku nodded, and ate as well. He stopped eating after his bowl was half full, and took out his cell phone to see the unread messages.

* * *

_From Heracles Karpusi, Maybe we can cosplay together as kittens. :3_

_From Alfred Jones, Yeah, I know dude. What do you think I should do? I know that his brothers bully him, but he hasn't told me anythin about it. :/_

_From Arthur Kirkland, A couple? I never said anything about that!_

_From Elisaveta Héderváry, Get your best camera, and make sure Gilbert doesn't follow you! D:_

_From Ivan Braginski, Why not, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol._

* * *

Kiku paled at the last one visibly, and eyed Yao, who was paying no attention to him anymore.

* * *

_To Heracles Karpusi, I would love that, Heracles-kun._

_To Alfred Jones, Wait until he feels comfortable with you, and he'll tell you if you push him a little. Make sure you are truthful to him, and he'll be truthful back. And stop dating Lovino-kun!_

_To Arthur Kirkland, Alfred-kun is good. He truly seems to like you, you know. Perhaps you should trust him more. He has not given you a reason not to trust him._

_To Elisaveta Héderváry, I would advise you to follow your own advice. Gilbert follows you more than me._

_To Ivan Braginski, It is Japanese way to say no!_

* * *

Kiku sighed. When would he stop being a type of adviser to almost everyone he knew?

Did they not see that he was reserved?

"Kiku, just tell Ivan that I want to talk to him, aru." Yao interrupted Kiku's train of thought.

He blinked and smiled relieved as he realized what Yao was trying to do. He was trying to get one person less to talk to him.

_To Ivan Braginski, Ivan-san, Yao wants to speak to you. Send him a message._

He pressed send, and smiled at Yao. "A-"

"Aiyaa, Kiku, it is nothing, aru!" He took out his own cell phone, and started to converse with Ivan a little reluctantly.

Kiku then felt a vibration coming from his cell phone and took it out.

_From Heracles Karpusi, Kiku, do you want to go out for sightseeing to some of the cities' best places? I have some places I wish to take you to._

Kiku smiled, and quickly pressed his answer in. _I would love to. I believe we can meet at my home at after school?_

The Japanese boy kept eating, and he smiled as he imagined what would await them. He took the tea pot, and carefully served himself more. This time, two vibrations were felt, and to his amusement, Arthur and Alfred had sent him a message at the same time.

_From Arthur Kirkland, It is true, but… I don't if Alfred would want to hear what I have to say. He may think wrongly of me. I am… afraid of what he might think. I truly do like him, Kiku. I do not want to lose him._

Kiku heaved a small sigh. He knew that Arthur was insecure, and he was also a Tsundere… Alfred was also a good guy… He would try to get them together, Kiku swore then. With renewed determination, he made a quick response.

_To Arthur Kirkland, He seems to be a good man, Arthur. Give him a chance. Tell him something personal. If he does what you are afraid of, then he is not worth it. If he accepts it, then give him more chances. He will prove to you a worthy partner. You two make a good couple._

He smiled and pressed send. Then he moved on to Alfred's message.

_From Alfred Jones, OK, I will be more truthful. I can't just give up on the Lovino guy! A hero doesn't give up!_

Kiku frowned. He calmly sipped more of his tea, and responded.

_To Alfred Jones, Who is not worth losing? Arthur or Lovino? You will lose Arthur if you keep dating him. He is special, Alfred, do not break his heart. A true man with honor would not break the heart of a sensible person._

He sent his response, and then felt another vibration.

This was getting annoying, Kiku noted.

_From Elisaveta Héderváry, Ah, Kiku, I got to go! Roderich has more music sheets that he wants to play for me. :) See ya!_

Kiku sighed in relief, and sent a farewell before receiving another message. This time, it was from Heracles.

_From Heracles Karpusi, Okay, Kiku. Good night. :3_

Kiku frowned. He really did want to keep talking to Heracles.

_Good night, Heracles-kun._

Yao suddenly yelped and fumed indignantly. "I am not small, aru! Just because he is Russian…."

Kiku blinked, and asked calmly, "Is something the matter, Yao?"

Yao looked at Kiku, and nodded. "This Russian boy says I am small, aru! I am not short, aru!"

Kiku tilted his head. "Size has nothing to do with the strength within oneself. Tell him that."

Yao nodded, and did just that. "You know, Kiku, you sometimes act like you are older than me, aru."

The Japanese teenager smiled slightly, and then felt more vibrations.

_From Arthur Kirkland, That is a good advice, Kiku. Why, thank you. I am grateful to have a friend like you. I better not bother you any longer. Have a pleasant night, and do inform me if you have any conflicts you'd like to talk about._

Kiku had to smile fondly. Arthur was indeed a good friend.

He checked Alfred's message, which was quite heartfelt.

_From Alfred Jones, Arthur isn't worth losing! I love him, Kiku! I'm sure now. I like everythin, his hair, his eyes, his eyebrows, n his strength. I love every part of him, and I don't wanna hurt him. Please, Kiku, I don't know how to deal with Lovino. What can I do?_

Kiku smiled. This confession was a huge step to where he wanted to go.

_To Alfred Jones, First, take Arthur on two more dates. Then confess to him everything you have told me. Tell him your honest feelings. Do take his feelings in consideration. If he says he is not sure, do not assume that he does not like you. He is extremely insecure. His brothers have been very harsh and cruel with him for a long time and even now. You do not know how much pain he has been through, and how little trust he has on people. Support him. And stop dating Lovino. _

Yao immediately noticed that scheming smile on Kiku's face.

"I wonder who will be the victims that will appear on Kiku's next yaoi manga, aru…." Yao mused to himself, and kept on conversing with Ivan.

"I think last time was Toris and Feliks, aru."

He shuddered as he remembered the images that Kiku had drawn of them in very... compromising positions.

Yao smiled a little.

Kiku declared he was conservative, but in reality, he is a secret pervert, aru.


	8. Start

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but this is only filler. So sorry about it. D:

Sorry I did not update yesterday. ^^

I was watching HetaOni.

So I was busy crying my eyes out so I forgot I had to update. T_T It was just so intense.

* * *

Square One

Start

You know, in your birthday, you expect in the least a simple "Happy Birthday!"

Raivis Galante, miserably, did not get this when he woke up to the sound of the house phone going off. He got into his bunny slippers, and gingerly steadied himself before lazily walking downstairs to answer it.

"Hmm… Hello?" Raivis said as he picked the phone.

Or at least, he tried to say.

"WAAH! RAIVIS, THE JERK IS ACTING UNUSUALLY HAPPY!" A crybaby voice boomed through the phone, and almost drove the poor boy deaf.

"Peter, calm down." He mumbled, and yawned.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" He yelled, but fortunately less loudly.

Raivis gave the phone a gloomy look.

"How is he acting strange?" He asked, and tried to keep his eyes open.

It was too early for this.

"He is singing a love song, for the love of the queen! A love song!" He shouted, and kept freaking out.

Raivis smiled. He loved writing romance books, so he liked anything associated with it.

"I see nothing wrong with that. Maybe he is in love."

A deafening silence ensued.

Then a small noise coming from the phone was heard. Raivis began to sweat, and got a little nervous.

"Peter?"

"Raivis, I want to know who he fell in love with now!" He said, oddly enthusiastic.

"Why?" Raivis asked, curious. He yawned again, and took the phone with him as he decided to prepare a shower.

"Because… They can hurt Arthur… And they would take away my only brother!"

Raivis blinked. "Excuse me, did I hear right?"

"Yes." Came the reluctant answer.

"Peter, are you fine?"

Raivis heard as Peter bawled. "The j-jerk will leave me a-alone with those arseholes!"

He scrunched his eyebrows worried.

"He wouldn't, Peter. Arthur would not leave you alone." He soothed.

"He is an idiot, idiot, idiot!" He ranted, leaving Raivis almost deaf again.

"But Peter…" He tried interrupted, and squealed in surprise when Peter turned onto him.

"Let's follow the jerk and skip school!"

Raivis frowned. "But Toris would not like that…"

"Come on, Raivis! Please! For romance!" He added.

Raivis laughed nervously.

"O-Okay, P-Peter. Stop yelling please."

"You are a great fellow. I thank you so much." Peter responded, more composedly.

"You're welcome." He replied, and smiled. "Where should I see you?"

"I will pick you up! Oh, and Raivis, I have something to tell you." He said, and Raivis imagined that his was smiling, since it could almost be heard through his voice.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

Francis chuckled as he passed Lovino an envelope.

They were currently in class, some silently listening or ignoring the teacher as he ranted, and some others passing notes.

The Italian gave him a bemused look, and raised an eyebrow. He put the envelope under his books, and looked at Francis questioningly.

He winked in response and nodded his head toward Alfred, who was merrily taking notes.

Science was one of Alfred's favourite classes.

"Have fun." Francis whispered and chuckled quietly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, and went back to doodling. He took a green colour pencil and coloured in the eyes. He tried being precise in the shading, pressing the pencil mildly onto the paper whenever he needed to make some parts darker.

He sighed as he thought glumly that the drawing he was making of Antonio did not really display his true appearance. He stared at the green eyes he had drawn, and thought deeply of a way to make them get close to the real shine his eyes had.

He frowned, and took a green marker to run over the colour pencil's doing.

Bells glanced at Lovino's desk, seeing him concentrated, and beamed as she saw the picture.

She tore out a piece of paper from her notebook warily, careful of not being heard by her teacher, and scribbled something down. She carefully passed it Lovino, and looked back at her work.

Lovino took the note and read it, a small smile appearing on his face.

That is such a good drawing, Lovi! Show it to Toni, he'll love it. :3

He looked at Bella and spared her a small smile, who beamed back at him before nodding her head down to her desk, and going back to paying attention.

He could almost see a happy aura coming out of her comically.

Lovino looked back at his drawing, and decided to check what was in the envelope.

He ripped a side off, and reached into it.

His eyes widened, and he jumped up in surprise, banging his knee against the bottom of the desk painfully, startling everyone into looking at him.

Lovino bit his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks, embarrassed and angry.

"Mr. Vargas, do you have something you'd like to address?" The teacher asked, giving him a stern look.

"No." He said, his voice sounding strained.

The teacher nodded, and kept talking.

Lovino glowered at Francis, who smiled at him satisfied.

_'Stupid frog bastard, I don't fucking need a condom! That dirty minded son of a bitch_!' He thought bitterly, and clenched his teeth together.

He could hear Francis go "Ohonhonhon~."

This only infuriated him even more, and stopped getting tense until his knuckles were almost white.

He fumed silently.

Oh, when he got out of class... The French bastard would definitely get it.

The hours passed by rather quickly, much to Lovino's satisfaction.

Once lunch time came, he immediately grabbed Francis by the hem of his shirt, and pulled him to the lockers.

"What the hell? A condom?" He hissed. Francis smirked, and laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for a Ménage à Trois."

Lovino punched Francis on the gut, making him cringe and stagger a little.

"This is serious! What was the point of this?" He asked, still clearly disgusted.

Francis smiled at him weakly. "You did not check what else was in that envelope."

Lovino narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he reached into his pocket for the wrinkled paper envelope, and looked for something. His hand quickly found two pieces of paper, and he took them out.

"Tickets?" Lovino asked, confused.

Francis smirked, having recovered quickly. "There is a nice carnival that opened a week ago. I figured that you and Alfred could go."

Lovino scowled. "I don't like carnivals."

"But you must go!" He urged. "Don't tell me you are giving up now!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "I am not, bastard!"

"Then go." He taunted.

Lovino's eye twitched.

"Fine, I'll go." He shoved the tickets into his jeans pocket and stomped away, muttering profanities to Francis, who chuckled and beamed at Lovino.

"I should invite Matthew! I have more tickets." He grinned as he said that to himself.

"Excuse me, but you are blocking my way to my assigned locker." A calm voice came.

Francis turned around and beamed as his blue eyes met with dark soulless ones.

"_Mon ami_ Kiku! Want to tell big brother what you are doing here?"

"I transferred into this school because of ... certain difficulties." He answered, a little hesitantly.

"I won't pry if you don't want me to, _mon cher_." He replied, and smiled strangely.

Cue rape face.

Although it could also be his scheming face.

But they are moderately the same.

"I think it is better that you are here. You have splendid ideas!" Francis complimented, and winked at the Japanese boy.

Kiku kept his calm composure, but quickly caught on to what the French adolescent was trying to say.

"Is this about Arthur-kun?" He inquired, careful not to say anything that he should not be saying.

Francis shook his head. "Non. It's about Alfred and Lovino."

A few puffs of what appeared to be miniature clouds appeared around Kiku, who looked a little irritated?

Francis gave him an alarmed look.

"Tell big brother Francis what is wrong, Kiku!" He pleaded as Kiku stayed silent.

He noticed as Kiku clenched his fists, even though it was only by a little bit.

"Alfred-kun still has not stopped dating Lovino-kun?" He whispered.

Francis nodded slowly, finally understanding that Kiku knew about the whole thing. "It is part of Lovino's plan."

Kiku closed his eyes and sighed. "It appears that perhaps I should do something to interfere. I will make Alfred cut off Lovino by tonight."

Francis gasped. "Non, non, non!"

Kiku did not know that Francis was not aware that Lovino and Antonio were a couple. So he concluded that Francis was trying to separate them.

"Why not? Sumimasen for ruining your plans, but I will not stand this any longer." He said, still calm.

Francis huffed indignantly. "Oui, do what you want. But I will win, and make sure they keep dating!"

Kiku shifted uncomfortably under the glare he was receiving. "Very well, Francis."

The French teenager walked away without saying goodbye, leaving Kiku by himself. The Japanese teenager sighed and worked on his locker combination.

"This is getting difficult. If I do not work fast, Arthur-kun will lose his chances of being with Alfred-kun."

"There you are, Kiku." A gruff voice murmured.

Kiku smiled and vowed his head. "Hello, Ludwig-kun." He greeted.

Ludwig forced a smile back. "Hallo. Have you seen Feliciano? I... I need to speak to him." He said.

Kiku smiled encouragingly. "I do not mean to pry, but will you finally admit your feelings for him?"

Ludwig looked taken aback. "I think I will, but ich weiB nicht."

Kiku tilted his head to the side slightly. "It is better that you apologize for avoiding him first. Then act courteously. It is Japanese way to be respectful."

Ludwig nodded, and stiffly looked away.

"Be sure to make eye contact too, so he knows you are serious about your feelings." Kiku advised. "Even if he closes his eyes all the time... I assume you can still do it." He murmured as an afterthought.

Ludwig smiled slightly. "Ja. Danke, Kiku."

"It is nothing, Ludwig-kun. Do not forget you will have to invite him out for pasta. It will make an excellent night for you and your partner."

Ludwig sighed. "What about his bruder?"

Kiku sighed as well, remembering the temper of his friend. "I have a feeling he will busy tonight. You must not worry."

Ludwig nodded and then tilted his head towards the right. "Do you think you can accompany me for the rest of the lunch period?"

Kiku smiled, understanding that Ludwig probably needed more advice. "Hai, Ludwig. I will do so after I get my manga books."

"Ja." He answered curtly, and waited until Kiku finished taking and putting stuff inside his bag.

The Japanese teenager was in deep thought.

'I will follow Arthur-kun and Alfred-kun while they go on their date. Alfred-kun did tell me that he asked Arthur-kun to come with him to see the new carnival."

Ludwig merely nodded in agreement. "Uh, Kiku?"

"Yes, Ludwig-kun?"

The German looked a little reluctant. "I think I can come with you if Feliciano wants to later... We can help you, if you need it."

Kiku smiled at him. "I would appreciate that very much, if you can do this for me."

Ludwig nodded and smiled back. "I will do my best to convince him, although I believe he will come if everything goes right."

The Japanese teenager shrugged and closed the locker, the lock making a soft click sound. "Focus on your first priority. Don't make my own problems yours, or you will be stressing over too much."

He started walking, and Ludwig did too.

"Ja, it is for the best." He admitted.

* * *

"What?!" Alfred shouted, making Lovino wince at his sudden loudness.

"B-But d-don't y-you... Man, dude..."

Lovino had found Alfred, and had given him the news that they were going to the carnival.

He had expected Alfred to beam at him in his dopey way, and cheer, since he looked like the type to enjoy those types of events.

But he had not expected to see the American so shocked.

"What is it?" He hissed, forgetting completely that he had to be "nice".

"Y-You see, I think that it is better if we go tomorrow?" He said, and laughed nervously.

Lovino sighed and then relented. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow."

Alfred beamed at him and smiled widely, then hugged the Italian, almost squeezing him to death.

"Thank you!" He said cheerfully.

Lovino huffed.

"Can you let go of me now, bastard?"


	9. Hesitance

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! :)

Oh, and just in case, I like the Arthur and Lovino friendship a lot. So I will do my best to save it. :D

* * *

Square One

Hesitance

Alfred sighed in relief as he watched Lovino leave.

"Alfred!" A whisper came, and Alfred jumped as he finally noticed Matthew next to him.

"Oh hey!" He greeted, smiling brightly.

"Alfred, tell him you are going to ask Arthur out!" Matthew hissed.

Alfred pouted and took out a shake.

He slurped noisily, and Matthew merely stared at him silently.

"Plan continuing…" Slurp. "Hero…" Slurp. "Plan stopping…" Slurp. "Loser…" Slurp. "AND I am the hero!" He beamed at Matthew.

Matthew sighed, and shook his head at him.

"Fine, Alfred. I expect to see you tomorrow night in front of the television."

Alfred gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Matthew gave him a knowing look, and left.

Alfred sulked and took out another shake, slurping on it.

"How mean… "

The school day passed without any more problems, in which everyone was having a nice and normal (well, as normal as it can get) day.

Alfred smiled as he stood in front of Arthur's house. He had managed to ask Matthew for the car keys, and he reluctantly gave them to him.

"Man, Artie, hurry up!" He urged and looked at his watch.

Finally, after a few minutes, Arthur came out, but he was half dragging a child?

"Don't go, you jerk!" Peter clung to Arthur's leg. "He is horrible, and stupid!"

Arthur had not noticed Alfred.

"Peter, why are you being like this?" He shouted.

"You are going to leave me, aren't you?" He yelled.

Arthur went silent. Alfred looked at Peter surprised.

"You are going to leave me because of him." He whispered and let go of Arthur.

The blond stopped Peter before he went in and embraced him.

"I would never leave you, Peter..." He whispered and soothed Peter, who had started to cry.

Alfred frowned.

_'He thinks I am going to take Artie away from him...'_ He thought, and sighed.

Arthur pulled away from Peter, and bent down. "

I am just going out for a while. You can go visit Antonio or Raivis. They promised to keep an eye on you if you needed it. I will be back Peter."

Peter sniffled and nodded. "Promise?"

Arthur smiled at Peter, and whispered, "I vouch that I will never leave you alone. "

He stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Now go to Raivis' house and wish him a proper Happy Birthday. Tell him to make some time on Saturday."

Peter looked up at Arthur curiously, and rubbed one of his eyes with his hand. "Why?"

Arthur smiled and chuckled. "Because we are all going out to have fun, right?"

Peter smiled. "Right. Now get going you jerk, or you'll be late!"

Arthur laughed and turned around. His laughter ceased as he saw Alfred standing in front of his lawn, and frowned. Peter also noticed then, and looked at Arthur concerned.

"Arthur-"

"Peter, do not worry. Just go to Raivis' home. You'll keep him waiting." Arthur said weakly.

Peter gave him a defeated look and left, passing Alfred. Peter stopped in front of Alfred, surprising the two older boys.

"Y-You hurt Arthur, and I-I vouch I will make you pay!" He declared a little nervous, and kept walking.

Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur, who looked ashamed.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

Alfred laughed nervously. "It's okay, Artie! I have never seen you act so motherly before!"

Arthur flushed a bright red.

"What? You insufferable git!" He yelled.

"Well, you did!" He protested.

Arthur's eye twitched. Alfred sighed and took Arthur's hand, surprising him. He pulled him into the car, and carefully made him sit down.

Arthur finally reacted when Alfred started the car, and drove away from Arthur's home until it was just a tiny speck to their eyes.

"Why?" He asked, baffled.

Alfred smiled at Arthur joyfully.

"I am going to show ya that we can have fun together!"

Arthur frowned in concern, his mind still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Alfred, did Peter's words affect you...?"

Alfred smiled reassuringly.

"They did. But it is not really for the worst. I learned that you have a great bro!"

Arthur smiled back, and relaxed. He took his seatbelt and put it on securely.

"Where are we going?"

Alfred grinned and said enthusiastically, "The most awesomest place in the world."

"Awesomest?" He asked, doubtful. "I do not think that word exists."

Alfred stuck out his tongue at Arthur jokingly. "You think too much!"

Arthur snorted and looked forward, watching the driveway. "I reflect more than you do, apparently!"

"Hey, I can also think! What's your math grade?" Alfred requested cheekily.

"99."

Smirk.

"... 96."

Pout.

Arthur grinned and poked at Alfred. "I beat you there..."

Alfred moped. "How about... Science?"

"94." Arthur smiled with confidence.

"100. Ha ha ha! I won!" Alfred laughed and almost let go of the wheel, if it were not for Arthur who rapidly took his hands and put them back on the wheel.

"Be careful, you git!" Arthur yelled, and Alfred winced at his screaming in his ear.

"Artie, you are making me go deaf!"

Arthur looked away and mumbled something that sounded like an apology, much to Alfred's amusement.

Alfred grinned and winked.

"You still haven't let go of my hands~!" He said in a singsong voice.

Arthur blushed and put his hands on his side. "Hmph."

"Ha ha, Artie. So what about us play a game?"

Arthur looked at him attentively. "A game?"

Alfred beamed at him. "Uh huh! A game of guessing! For every question you don't get the right answer to, you have to reveal something about yourself."

Arthur frowned. "I am still not quite following you."

Alfred smiled. "Like this. Artie, what do you think is my favourite colour?"

Arthur pondered for a moment. "Blue."

Alfred pouted and sighed in defeat.

"Aww... You guessed right." He looked back at the wheel. "I might change it to green though!"

Arthur looked at him confused. "Why would you cha-?"

"Okay, so do you want to go? Ask me a question about yourself, and I have to guess the right answer!" Alfred interrupted with a small blush across his cheeks.

He turned the wheel, making the car go left.

"Hm..." Arthur thought for a brief moment.

"What do you believe is my favourite colour?"

Alfred grinned and answered easily, "Green."

Arthur nodded, confirming what Alfred just said.

Alfred chuckled. "That was easy! Come on, Artie. Ask a different question from mine next time! Okay... What do you think my biggest fear is?"

Arthur gave him an indignant look. "I have no idea of what it could be! You are being unfair..."

Alfred smiled cockily. "Answer!"

Arthur sighed. "Uh... Dying?"

Everyone was afraid of it, right?

Alfred laughed, and answered honestly, "Nope! Now you gotta tell me a secret no one else knows."

Arthur looked down, and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His eyes fell on his lap and his hands gripped the slight rough cloth of his jeans.

_'This is it... Should I tell him something personal...? What will he think of me...? I... I...'_

"I don't know... What do you want to know?" He responded finally.

Alfred frowned, making Arthur wonder why. "Oh... Um... Do you mind telling me about your childhood?"

Arthur looked out the window, making Alfred speculate if he had gone too far with asking about it.

"My mother cheated on my father with someone. When I was born, he thought I was that other man's child." He whispered so softly that Alfred almost could not hear him.

Arthur pressed his forehead against the window, and his sad green eyes could see Alfred's reflection on it. His expression was hidden.

He gulped, and continued, hesitantly. "Of course, a DNA test soon was suggested, and I was truly his son… But then he…"

He stopped, not because he felt insecure, but because he was remembering the pain he felt. He closed his eyes tightly, and shuddered.

A hand soon made its way to Arthur's and took it gently. "Sorry that I asked. And I am sorry that bad things have happened to you."

Arthur looked back at the reflection. Alfred looked a little nervous, probably unsure on what to do next.

"And… And if you ever need someone to talk to about it… If you ever just need someone, I am here." He said, and squeezed his hand.

Arthur stayed silent, scaring Alfred.

Did he do something wrong?

Alfred stopped the car and waited to see a reaction.

None.

"Artie?" He asked, and scooted over to Arthur. He did not respond, making Alfred feel slightly hurt. He pulled away his hand, or at least, tried to.

Arthur kept holding on to it, and even squeezed it more to keep it there.

Alfred gave him a questioning look. "Artie, you are scaring me now!" He waved his other hand up and down while making a confused face.

"Is it true?" Arthur's voice sounded strained.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, confused.

Arthur would have normally been a little exasperated ("Don't you get it?") but he was strangely calm.

"Is it true, what you just said?" He asked, clearing whatever doubts Alfred had.

Alfred smiled certainly after a small moment passed. "It is true, Artie! I'll be your hero, and you can be the damsel in distress!"

Arthur twirled his head to face Alfred, who noticed that the Brit was trying hard not to cry, and smiled. "I am not a damsel, idiot."

Alfred grinned, and hugged him unexpectedly, surprising both of them.

"Ha ha ha, sure not!" He easily said, not regretting his decision to hug the shorter teenager one bit.

Arthur gripped Alfred's bomber jacket and snuggled close to it. "Thank you… … Alfie."

Alfred widened his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Arthur looked up. "Hm?"

"You said… You… Huh." He sputtered out, thoroughly stunned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What did I say? I said thank you."

"No, you said Alfie…" Alfred said, still dumbfounded.

It had been barely above a whisper, but he still heard it! Arthur looked at him with frustration.

"No, I didn't!" He fibbed.

Alfred shook his head.

"You did! Woah, you did!" He smirked at Arthur, who huffed, and kept denying it.

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Insufferable git…"

"Ha ha, you know you love me, Artie! Now call me Alfie again!" Alfred winked at Arthur, who in turned stuck out his tongue at him.  
"No. I will not call you that!" He objected.

Alfred pouted at him. "Well, then let's go eat! We are here!"

Arthur looked out the window. A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"… Alfred, this is a pub. " Arthur deadpanned.

"A what now?" Alfred asked, laughing nervously.

'_Ivan told me this was a good place, oh god… The hero was tricked? Oh no, I don't think the commie would have the guts.'_

"Ha ha, I was joking! This is not it!" Alfred lied. "Let's go to the real place, ha ha."

Arthur nodded, and sat back properly on his seat. "Start driving then."

"Ha ha ha… I am going to kill that fucking commie, ha ha ha…" He laughed, making Arthur look at him.  
"Hm? Did you say something, Alfred?" He asked.

The American laughed again.

"Nothing important, Art!" He chirped.

"…"

"What?"

"That is more horrifying and appalling than Artie!"

"Pffft. Come on, Artie, that was not that bad."

"It was horrible."

"How charming of you."

"…"

"What?"

"Did you just pull sarcasm on me?"

"Ha ha, you noticed!"

"Why, I would have expected this from you sooner!"

"I know, right?"

"… Idiot."

"Ha ha ha, the hero wins!"

"A gentleman is always polite, and will let their lesser opponent win. "

"Good one! You are not that much of a gentleman."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not excused, Artie, sorry! I want our date to be perfect."

"D-Date?"

Alfred laughed at Arthur's shocked expression. He could almost laugh at it all day. He chose not to, and kept his eyes on the road.

"Yup, date! What did you think it was?"

"… A friendly outing?"

"Too bad! It's a date, and because the hero says so, it will go that way!"

"A date…"

"Oh come on, Artie. You must have been in dates before!"

"Only once, yes."

"… Wow, how did that go? Did that make you never date again until today, or what? If that is true, then it is hilarious. Your first date must have been pretty bad!" Alfred snickered.

Arthur smiled daringly. "It was actually a nice date, thank you very much for your interest."

Alfred pouted, making Arthur laugh this time.

"I'll beat that first date! This one will be much better!"

"We will see, Alfred."

"Call me Alfie, you know you want to!"

"… No."

"Aww… You are starting to sound like Kiku! Saying no all the time. We are here!" He stopped the car suddenly, making Arthur's head snap forward, and then back.

"Ouch! Be careful next time!" Arthur grumbled, and got out of the car. Alfred quickly took the keys, and then made sure the car was securely closed.

"This is actually pleasant." Arthur admitted as he took a good look of where he was. It was a nice little entrance with an ancient but fitting open gate. The grass and leaves were the shade of a lively green, and the whole place had beautiful flowers, even though the cold had been too harsh lately.

"It is!" Alfred agreed.

"Shall we go in?"

Alfred grinned.

"Sure!"

* * *

Matthew watched as Alfred come into the living room after a few hours, smiling and singing happily. He was happier than usual.

He sighed, and looked up at Alfred from his book. "How did your date go?"

Alfred looked at Matthew, and beamed at him. "Oh, I hadn't notice you there! It went great! We had so much fun! I left Artie at his house."

"Are you going to 'break up' with Lovino now?" He asked, making Alfred frown.

"I… I don't know, Mattie…" He admitted. "I think that maybe I should… I can trust Artie now. I told him about us being half-bros!"

"That's nice, Al." Matthew said, unimpressed.

"Matthew, I never have told anyone that. You have told them." Alfred pointed out. Matthew stayed silent as he thought about it.

He was surprised when he realized Alfred was right.

"That's good, Alfred. Now stop seeing Lovino. The prank has gone too far." He demanded.

"… I will think about it."

Matthew sighed. "Okay, young man, do whatever you want."

"But we are almost the same age, Mattie! You are acting like an adult!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh Alfred, just listen to what I say… This won't end well if you dig the hole deeper."

"What hole? Pfft, ha ha."

"… Okay, don't listen to me. I expect to see you in front of the television tomorrow night."

"That again." Alfred muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Good night, Alfred." Matthew murmured and walked up the staircase.

Alfred pouted.

"A hero never gives up. He just doesn't get it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thank you to SaySaeri, citruszen, and Alexia-Esco for reviewing! :D

I was a little hesitant on updating, since I think the characters are a bit OOC?

Oh well, give me your feedback. ^^

Everyone in my house is asleep already, so sorry that I could not thank you (the people I mentioned above that reviewed) appropriately with a PM. I will do so later... I am too sleepy. *Yawns*

* * *

Square One

Deeper In

The next day, Arthur did not imagine that the next day, he would be abducted by Kiku, Elizaveta, and Roderich, and be taken to the carnival he was not conscious had existed beforehand!

He groaned as the three teenagers essentially forced him into every ride possible.

Kiku frowned as he spotted Alfred and Lovino from afar, and beckoned for Elizaveta and Roderich to aid him in distracting Arthur.

Meanwhile, Alfred was just walking around with Lovino, who did not seem very concerned about what was going on around him.

Alfred merely wondered why Lovino had taken him there in the first place.

"Hey, I will go get some cotton candy!" Alfred exclaimed, and left Lovino standing there.

Lovino could care less. He got himself in a bathroom and took out his cell phone.

He was quick to dial a number, and pushed call.

"_Salut!"_

"This is not working." Lovino frankly stated the facts.

Francis frowned. "What do you mean _mon ami_?"

"I don't think he'll fall into a trick any soon." Lovino muttered, and sighed.

His thoughts had drifted off to Antonio, and his beautiful green eyes… His kind character…

"I also can't bring to-" He stopped as his mind were filled of images of Feliciano, and how he had been so helpless…

His knuckles whitened, and his amber eyes sobered.

"Hm… Forget it bastard, I can do this." He said more confidently.

Francis chuckled, making Lovino grimace, and hung up.

* * *

Alfred smirked as he got to the cotton candy stand, passing through the noisy younger children, and ordered one. He received some strange looks from the other adults, but he did not mind. He kept his attention on the cotton candy, ignoring where he was walking to.

He felt himself bump into someone, and laughed before apologizing, "Sorry, didn't you see there!"

"Alfred-kun?" A very familiar voice asked.

Alfred smiled cheerily as he noted who it was.

"Hey Kiku! I thought you did not like these types of events!" He chirped.

Kiku tilted his head and asked calmly, straight to the point he wanted to get to, "Did you come with someone, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred averted his eyes, and laughed fretfully. "Ha ha, ha! Have you ever tried cotton candy? It's good!"

Kiku hummed. "I see. I must ask you to stop seeing Lovino-kun."

Alfred was still smiling, but Kiku could see it was now forced. "Why?"

"Arthur-kun." Kiku answered solely, but it was enough to make Alfred doubt himself again.

He had been doing that often, Alfred realized.

"I can't! I really can't!" The blond teenager yelled, causing Kiku to wonder only one thing.

"Why?" Kiku asked this time.

"Because I am the hero!" He replied hotly, as if that were the solution to everything and made his way to leave.

Kiku made his hands into fists and shook his head. "No, no, Alfred-kun. I mean the real reason. What do you really gain that is more important that Arthur-kun?"

Alfred stopped in his tracks, and Kiku waited wordlessly.

_What was there to win?_

Alfred scowled.

_There was nothing..._

_Absolutely nothing to win._

He shook his head. He was not going to let thoughts slow down a hero.

"Kiku, just go back to having fun. I know what I am doing."

Kiku exhaled and looked at Alfred solemnly.

"If you must, Alfred-san." He answered and calmly walked away.

Alfred's eyes flashed with hurt. He scoffed at his own behaviour and left without looking back.

Kiku sighed and took out his walkie talkie. "Get Arthur out of here now. We are going to try tomorrow."

"You are the boss, Kiku!" Elizaveta muttered, and sighed herself before she beamed at Arthur.

"What da ya say if we go to the food stands? Then we can leave!" She said happily as she stood in front of Roderich and Arthur.

Both looked relieved at the fact that they would leave soon.

Meanwhile, Francis smirked as he stalked Lovino, pulling Gilbert with him.

"Let go of the awesome me! That brat is too bitchy to follow! Unless you want him, kesesesese~."

Francis chuckled. "No, Gilbert, I want to get Antoine and him together."

Gilbert laughed. Did his friend not know that they were already together?

Well, it was his duty to tell him!

"What are you sa-?" He was disturbed by a hand covering his mouth.

The French teen had caught sight of Alfred coming Lovino's way, and did not want to be exposed so soon.

Alfred smiled at Lovino, but for some reason, Francis and Lovino took in that it was unnatural.

What was going on with the American?

Lovino forced a smile back hesitantly.

"Wanna head over to the food stands? The cotton candy wasn't enough." Alfred said in a strangely pitched voice.

It was obvious that something was wrong with him.

Lovino shrugged off any thought about it, and nodded.

"Whatever you say." He snapped.

Alfred waited until Lovino started to walk to follow him suitably.

Once they were gone, Gilbert glared at Francis for interrupting him and removed his hand from his mouth.

"You are so _unawesome_ today, Francis! Why did you interrupt me?" He asked in a demanding way.

Francis ignored him and ran after the other two.

Gilbert glowered at Francis' back. "That is it. I will teach you a lesson!"

He ran after Francis, and frowned as he felt a gut feeling that he should not be following him.

He ignored it.

Nothing bad was going to happen.

"Wait!" Francis suddenly bellowed, catching Gilbert off guard. "Mon ami, please bring Antoine to the food stands!"

Gilbert groaned and relented. "Fine, but you better be the one paying for the drinks tomorrow!"

"Deal!"

* * *

Lovino scowled as he stood in front of one of the food stands. There was a crowd around it, and it was impossible to get through it.

He really wanted to be with Antonio right now.

Hell, he even could prefer spending time with his annoying little brother Romeo than be there. (A/N: Seborga! :D)

He could be worse than Feliciano.

Alfred pouted as he paced side to side. He was really impatient.

"You know, why are we even dating?" Lovino blurted out suddenly.

Alfred blinked and looked at Lovino. "Uh..."

"Seriously! Aren't I y-your..." Lovino could not continue. He looked away, and grimaced.

He really did not want to be doing this.

"Uh... I guess?"

Lovino's eye twitched.

That's it?

"I mean, we have gone on two dates..." Alfred acknowledged.

Lovino huffed while he was still looking away.

"But I guess you are my bo-boy..." Alfred stopped.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Alfred looked down and suddenly missed that scent of tea that had filled his senses when he hugged Arthur's lithe form.

He recalled the happy moments he spent with the Briton.

It was too much for him to be doing this.

"Forget it."

Lovino widened his eyes at the sudden change in Alfred's voice, and faced him. Alfred looked more serious than he had ever seen him before.

"I don't-" He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

Lovino could have almost lost his eyes right there with how wide they were. He was kissing him!

_Oh god, Lovino was kissing Alfred._

He pushed the American, who was just as stunned, away sickened. The two heard some chuckling coming from one person: Francis.

"Success." He whispered and winked at the two, then gestured to his left.

They both turned their heads to see two very pissed off green eyed boys along with a very surprised Elizaveta, Gilbert and Roderich.

Kiku was blushing, but the small puffs of smoke that were around him were clearly showing that he was livid inside.

Lovino realized in a second what had happened.

Francis had pushed him onto Alfred so that Arthur and Antonio...

_What the crapola!_

"Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, for once reading the atmosphere. The teenager looked back at him with an expression of utter rage.

"Do not dare to call me that, you bloody arsehole!" He shrieked, and stomped his way over to Alfred.

"Why, I ought to leave right now!"

Alfred shook his hands. "It's not what it looks like! Fran-"

Francis was gone along with Gilbert.

'_Shit.'_ Alfred cursed mentally.

"Do you think I am gormless, hm?" He asked. "It is obvious that you did not kiss my friend, oh no... I must blind!" He said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Antonio merely stared at Lovino speechless. Lovino stared back and took a breath.

"Antonio, look, I..."

Antonio finally snapped back into some of his senses. He gave him a hurt look and ran out of there, ignoring Lovino. Elizaveta and Roderich trailed after Antonio rapidly, going at the same pace as him.

After a small moment, the Italian followed after him, leaving the other three alone.

Alfred shook his head. "You are not that! It is just that-"

"You are a wanker. A liar. I rather not converse with you any longer!" He declared with a strong voice, and whirled around to depart from the place.

They had been attracting too much attention already from nearby people.

Alfred gripped his hand before he sprinted, and pulled him back. "Wait-!"

"B-Belt up, and let me go!" He shouted in an abnormal voice, and Alfred could tell that he had begun to shed tears.

Alfred felt like he failed at something. His stomach felt empty.

He had made Arthur cry.

He had promised that he would be different than his brothers...

And he broke it.

"Artie, I-"

"Why did not you trust me?"

"I... I..."

"That is what I thought." Arthur finally slapped his hand away, and left before Alfred could take hold of him again.

Alfred moaned in desperation as he lost Arthur in the crowd.

He could murder Francis right now.

He had been about to surrender on his stupid prank, and he had to interfere by setting that up.

Kiku sighed from his place. "Alfred-kun..."

Alfred looked at Kiku and sighed. "I was seriously going to give up... But then Francis..."

Kiku nodded in understanding. "I believe he was a _baka_ in this situation."

"I don't know what you just said, but okay!" He said, and with that, he walked away as he looked down at the ground, feeling more defeated and empty than he had ever felt.

* * *

Arthur ran outside of the carnival, and sat down on the edge of the concrete, finally allowing himself to cry.

"W-What the hell?" He whispered and sniffled. "Idiot..."

"Do you need a ride?"

Arthur looked up. There was Antonio who looked almost as miserable as he did.

Even the usual cheerful shine in his eyes was gone.

"L-Leave me alone, git!" He blubbered, and threw the nearest thing he found; a pebble.

Antonio would have normally laughed, and joked around, but he merely stayed stared.

"You know, maybe we can help each other out. Lovi hurt me too." He suggested, and sat down beside him.

"You hate me, moron."

"Maybe so, but we need _amigos_ when there is no one else to trust. Can't we at least be companions? Like before we…" Antonio trailed off.

They had been friends before they had turned into rivals.

It is a silly and a long story of why they did that.

Arthur considered this idea of his for a moment before nodding.

Actually, he too had an idea.

Arthur laughed, surprising Antonio, which momentarily took away the sadness in his expression.

"I made a potion, and I was wondering..."

Antonio snorted. "Is your 'magic' as bad as your cooking?"

Arthur glowered at the Spaniard. "My cooking is excellent, thank you very much!"

"I won't drink your potion."

Arthur looked taken aback. "Ehhh? Why?"

"I would be doomed."

Arthur frowned. "Just take me to my damn house. Preferably now."

"_Si_." He gestured toward his vehicle. "You can get comfortable. I don't mind. Roderich and Elizaveta are in there too, so behave."

Arthur rolled his eyes despite his spirit being low, nodded and got in.

As long as he went back home safely, he would be okay for now.

* * *

Matthew sighed as he prepared some French fries and sat in the kitchen. He had fed Tony, who thanked the air again, and he had done the laundry.

He flinched as he heard the front door open and then heard it be slammed with great force.

Alfred came in the kitchen, ignoring Matthew's presence, and took a bowl of ice cream. Then he walked into the living room, in front of the television, and promptly plopped down on the sofa.

Matthew set down his fries on the counter, and prepared something quick for dinner (hamburgers).

After half an hour passed, Matthew could hear the television on, and a lot of sniffling.

He headed out, and found Alfred watching some show with the ice cream in hands. He was crying, eating, watching TV, and talking to Tony at the same time.

"S-So then the s-stupid pervert m-made me kiss h-him, and A-Artie hates me now!" He sniveled and Tony merely watched him.

Matthew sighed. "I take it that I was right?"

"Oh yeah, and M-Mattie turned out to be right! He is a smartass!" He pointed at Matthew accusingly, and went back to weeping while managing to eat his ice cream.

The Canadian seriously did not know how to deal with him.

But he tried.

"Why don't you try to explain it to him?" Matthew suggested.

Alfred gave him a painful look, surprising his brother. He had stopped weeping and eating.

"I think he hates me, Matthew. He would not listen to what I said. I tried, but he just would not let me talk."


	11. Potions

**Author's Note:** Ah, sorry for late update. ^^; And thank you for the reviews! :D

I had run out of ideas, but then I decided on this. I am pretty sure that more humor will follow soon after this. XD

* * *

Square One

Potions

When Peter heard the door open and then slam closed, he immediately put down his soda, and ran downstairs to see who it was.

"Arthur?" He asked, in surprise, as his brother came in with Antonio.

Peter noted that both were solemnly silent as they made their way to the kitchen. He followed them with a wary eye.

Arthur grabbed a tea pot, and served some Earl Grey into two porcelain cups. He gave one to Antonio, who nodded gratefully, and sipped on it. He gestured towards a chair, as if asking to sit down, and Arthur nodded. Antonio gave him another grateful look before sitting down. Arthur sat down himself, and both young men sipped on their cups.

Peter just gave them a disbelieving look.

They had been fighting for ages, ever since Arthur had beaten Antonio in a contest, and now they were acting civilized?

This was too much for the young boy's head.

"What is going with you jerks?" Peter asked, his eyes getting bigger each second that passed.

Arthur and Antonio shared a glance and looked back at Peter.

"I do not wish to talk about it, Peter."

"Lovi kissed that American desgraciado."

Both said at the same time, one with grace, and the other one with an unusual sense of bitterness.

Arthur gave Antonio a dirty look as Peter finally put two and two together.

"I-I told him not to h-hurt you!" Peter wailed, and scowled. "That jerk!"

Arthur smiled humorlessly. "Thank you Antonio, I really did want Peter to know with all of my heart." He said sarcastically.

"Lo siento." He apologized sheepishly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Want some ale? I think I have some." He offered.

Peter gave Arthur a long look, then suddenly started to punch him on the chest. His hits were not too hard, but they were enough to make Arthur feel confused as to why he was getting attacked.

Antonio tried holding Peter back, but the boy seemed too stubborn to give up on his one sided fighting.

"You jerk!" He whined as he hit him, and Arthur watched as Peter's eyes got shinier, as he were about to...

"Peter..." He gently grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I hate it when you drink! Stop drinking, jerk!"

Arthur's eyes softened, realising why. "I won't."

Antonio smiled at the little boy, and patted his head. "You are so cute~."

Peter huffed.

Antonio looked at Arthur.

"Can I stay over?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "It is necessary that you do. Come with me to the basement."

Antonio nodded, wished Peter a good night, and both boys set their tea cups down before leaving the kitchen.

Peter said good night back, and went back up to his room, feeling a bit better now.

He decided that he would call Raivis.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Antonio reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the dark basement. Arthur opened the door, which made an eerie creak.

Antonio cringed at the creak, and followed Arthur slowly. Arthur had proceeded to get two crystal clear bottles from an almost hidden closet.

"Hey, do you really think this is safe?" Antonio asked nervously. He eyed the green coloured potion with suspicion.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "I created two potions. One to help us, the other one to turn back to normal."

The circle that was in the middle of the floor with all of those mysterious designs did not help at all to convince Antonio that it was a good idea to try the potion.

"Pero... Can we die?" Antonio asked fearfully. His green eyes were tinted with something close to fear.

Arthur laughed. "No, Antonio, it is fine. The worse thing that can occur is having some of the effects of the potion that are undesirable. I had cat ears for a month when I was just starting my magic lessons."

Antonio gaped at him. "Real cat ears?"

"Yes, I believe you do know how to listen." He muttered sarcastically, and retrieved two cloaks from the closet.

"That's so asombroso! Can we do that after this?"

Arthur shrugged. "If we still have our alliance, of course."

Antonio smiled slightly. "Si."

He took the cloak Arthur handed to him, and without questions he got in it. Arthur got in it as well, and took the green potion in his hands, leaving the blue antidote behind on the small desk.

"Who drinks it first?" Arthur asked. Antonio eyed the potion first and then looked at Arthur. "I don't even know what the potion does... So... Can you be the first?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

He took the potion and drank a good gulp before giving it to Antonio. The Spaniard watched Arthur as he stood there.

Some seconds passed by.

"Umm... Shouldn't it be making effect, Arturo?"

Arthur frowned. "Did I go w-?" He stopped as he felt a deep pain engulf him.

His legs soon gave out on him, and he fell to the ground.

Antonio widened his eyes, and set the potion down before going over to Arthur, who was panting and clearly in pain.

"Arturo! What is going on? Responde!" He shrieked, scared.

After a few minutes, he watched as Arthur's reaction stopped.

Antonio offered the tired Arthur a hand, which the Brit gladly took, and raised him up.

"So did it work?" Antonio asked, and tried to look at Arthur, who was hiding his face by looking down.

Arthur then laughed, making Antonio jump.

Then he realised something.

Arthur's laugh sounded different.

"It worked. I am truly the greatest wizard alive."

Antonio widened his eyes as Arthur finally faced him.

"Dios... So that is what is does..."

Arthur smirked. "Want to hear the rest of my plan?"

Antonio nodded, still stunned.

* * *

The next Monday, Arthur was looking pretty smug when he went down to eat breakfast.

Peter looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, jerk, are you feeling better now?"

"I am feeling better, thank you, Peter, for asking." He said in a way that sounded... confident.

Arthur took his lunch, and made some lunch for Peter, then placed it in front of him cheerfully.

"Come on, lad, we have to hurry."

Peter nodded slowly, unsure of what to think.

Soon, the brothers were outside. Peter noted that Arthur was waiting.

But for who?

"What are we doing?"

Arthur smirked. Peter finally noticed that he still had his punk clothes on.

But he only used them at home!

"What is going on?" Peter demanded.

Arthur smiled as he saw the person he was waiting for coming their way.

"It is nice of you to join us, Isabel. Please, Peter, be polite to her."

Peter gaped at the girl that had appeared.

She had beautiful silky brown hair that she tied up in a messy bun, and dressed up very formally. She adjusted her coat, and smiled gently at Peter.

"Hello, you must be Arthur's brother." She said and held out her hand to him. "I am Isabel."

Peter took her hand and shook on it hesitantly. The girl let go of his hand, and looked at Arthur.

"We have to get going, right?" Isabel held out her hand to Arthur, who took it, and walked together. Peter could not believe it as he trailed behind them.

His brother was sure fast...

* * *

Once they left Peter in his school, Arthur started to laugh.

"Nice acting, Antonio." He complimented.

Isabel/Antonio huffed. "Just give me the antidote, and get yourself ready."

Arthur nodded, and buried himself in the bushes, then drank the potion once again.

He took out his replacement clothes, and smiled as he walked out.

Or should we say she?

"What is your girl name?" Antonio asked as he finished dressing up in his normal clothes.

The girl smiled.

"I am Alice Kirkland, and it is a pleasure."


	12. Plot Deepens

**Author's Note:** Thank you! Gracias! Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! :D I am so happy, I was worried that the Nyotalia characters would not be received well!

* * *

Square One 

Plot Deepens

When Arthur came out from school, Isabel was already waiting for him. The girl had her own punk clothes on (improvised by Arthur's old clothing, which fit her just fine) and she was sulking at the fact that she could not have a tomato or a churro in that moment

"I apologise, did you have to wait long?" Arthur enquired, and Isabel nodded.

"I want a tomato! I can't _vivir (live)_ without them!" She pursed her lips, and her expression quickly turned into one of a kicked puppy.

Arthur glowered at Isabel. "You git, I also have to give up tea to make it seem like I changed, and I drank a fizzy drink!"

He cringed.

Isabel quickly shushed him.

"Arturo, we have to act like a pareja! We can't keep fighting like gatos y perros (cats and dogs)!"

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to a restaurant, and we'll discuss it on the way there." He proposed.

The Spanish girl nodded.

"We can't take the car... So vamos to a nearby restaurant! Do you know of one?"

Arthur paused for a few seconds before finally answering, "There is one down the block."

Isabel grinned. "Vamos, then!"

Both started to walk, one of them walking with elegance as always, and the other one stumbling over her high heels.

"Oi, Arturo! Help me?" Isabel finally pleaded after she fell down. People walking by watched her with a weird expression on their faces.

Arthur finally noticed and flushed ashamed of his manners. "I am sorry. I was reflecting on our plan."

The Briton supported her by lending her an arm, which she gladly took.

"J-Just keep in mind that I am doing this to go quicker!" He added.

Isabel nodded and held on to his arm as she walked more steadily.

"What do you think we should do?" Isabel asked.

"I think you should call me by pet names. Anything that you can get." Arthur muttered.

"..." The girl was silent, thinking.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, it can't be idiota, desgraciado, maldito, puto, or any other Spanish profanity that you may possess knowledge of."

Isabel pouted. "Okay, Arturo. How about... Churro?"

Arthur chuckled nervously. "Y-You are not serious..."

Isabel looked completely **serious** on that.

Arthur wondered why he made an alliance with the girl in the first place.

... Oh right.

"Oh maybe... Puffy pancake? Or Cute-brows!"

"Cake is good! No, idiot, nothing to do with my eyebrows!" he protested.

Isabel giggled. "Pastel (Cake)~. So how would you call me?"

"Love, poppet, dear, sweetie..." Arthur trailed off.

Isabel smiled sadly. "Isn't it sad that we can't call our amores (loves) by anything, mi amigo (my friend)?"

Arthur nodded. "We are here."

They both stopped, and then stood in front of a small coffee place.

The two teenagers entered, and ordered.

"I'd like a fiz... Soda. I'd like a soda." Arthur said strained, not really used to talking that way.

The person in charge nodded. "What would the lovely lady like?"

Isabel smiled, and said, "A cup of coffee, with a chu- donut! Donut!"

The two teenagers shared a mutual glance of having trouble.

Meanwhile, two violet eyes had spotted them already.

"... Is that Arthur?" He asked his companion.

Francis looked at where Matthew was nodding his head towards.

In case you are wondering, Francis called Matthew to explain the whole dilemma, knowing that he might be able to help him.

Matthew agreed to meeting him in the coffee place that they both liked, and they were just about to leave when Matthew saw Arthur walk in with a pretty girl.

"Mon Dieu! It is Arthur! But why?" He exclaimed.

He did not want to face Arthur right now.

Francis realised with Matthew's help that Alfred had already been seeing Arthur before the whole dramatic discovery, and that Lovino was already with Antonio.

He was really sorry, which Matthew luckily understood.

Matthew eyed the girl who was clinging (in Matthew's opinion) to Arthur, and watched along with Francis as they headed toward a table. They seemed to be talking about something.

Halfway though, the girl seemed to be reacting over something and let go of the blond. Matthew and Francis watched comically as the girl fell flat on her face, not being able to stand with her heels.

Arthur looked horrified, and quickly dropped down to help her up.

Matthew looked at Francis, and sighed.

"Let's talk to him. You may clear it up to him somehow."

Francis hesitated before relenting. "Oui, I suppose it is for the best."

Matthew walked with Francis towards them. Arthur helped Isabel, who was a little disoriented, up to her feet.

"Hello, Arthur." Matthew whispered.

Arthur looked at Matthew in a sort of shocked look. "A-Alfred?"

"No, this is Matheiu, his brother." Francis intervened.

Arthur visibly relaxed as he realised that it was in fact another person.

But that didn't stop him from reacting.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked Matthew bitterly.

Isabel looked close to panicking. Francis had seen her!

"I want to clear things up. You see, my brother is lost without you, Arthur." Matthew began.

Arthur snorted, and subconsciously held on to Isabel more, feeling more insecure each second that passed.

"It's true!" Matthew whispered loudly in response.

Francis nodded in agreement with Matthew. "I did not know you and-"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond sarcastically, but someone else beat him to it.

"I don't know who this Alfred is... But... But... I am... I am his girlfriend now!" Isabel intervened shakily, trying to make her way of talking sound different from her usual way.

Arthur looked stunned at Isabel, for he didn't expect her to say it. His plan was going well!

He wasn't the only one stunned (even though it was for different reasons). The other two were staring at Isabel in awe.

"T-That's right!" Arthur agreed, recovering first from the surprise. "I don't care about what the bloody git wants to think anymore. He is an idiotic liar!"

Matthew and Francis shared a glance.

"But Arthur, it was a mist-"

"Leave him alone!" Isabel exclaimed. "This Alfred is clearly bringing up mal- bad memories!"

Arthur grabbed Isabel by her hand. "You know what, let's go somewhere else, **love**."

Isabel nodded. "Yes, **pancake**."

Francis frowned. "Arthur, listen for at least a-"

"Cheerio French frog, get your bloody arse away from my life if you are going to be talking about that idiot Yankee!" He yelled as he pulled Isabel towards the doors.

Isabel let herself be pulled, tripping over her heels and stumbling over every time they took a step out.

The doors opened and closed, leaving Francis and Matthew alone except for the cashier, the cook, and the manager.

Matthew sighed.

How was he going to tell Alfred about this?

"Francis?"

"Hmm?"

"Did that girl call Arthur pancake?"

"... She has strange fetishes. Ohonhohonhon~."

"I am serious!"

"So am I."

* * *

Isabel finally had enough after they walked a block. She made Arthur stop, and took off her heels.

"I am tired of wearing these malditas things. I am going barefoot!" She declared.

Arthur sighed, and waited for her. After a moment of hesitation, he sighed, and smiled weakly at Isabel. "T-Thank you."

Isabel smiled cheerily. "No hay ningun problema, Arturo~."

"It doesn't mean anything is changing though!" He added, flustered.

Isabel kept smiling even so, and both started walking.

"Did you see Francis' cara (face) when I said that?"

Arthur smiled, and then chuckled. "The frog looked like he was forced to eat something horrible!"

Isabel nodded. "Like your cooking!"

Arthur gave her an indignant look. "My cooking is very good, thank you very much!"

Isabel laughed. "Someone is cranky!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are the same idiot, even if you are a girl now."

"And you are the same desgraciado when you turn into a girl."

Arthur glared at her, and then smirked. "Tomorrow is my turn to be a girl, right?"

Isabel nodded. "Then we are going random from there!"

"How many weeks until we have the school wide show?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Two weeks now!" Isabel responded.

"Are you going to participate?" He asked, curious.

Isabel shook her head. "I am just going to cheer you on, mi amigo."

"Thank you." He muttered, and stiffened as he realised where they were at now.

Isabel did not notice, merely humming a Spanish song that she knew.

"Isabel, let's get through here quickly before Alfred sees us!" He hissed.

Isabel paused in her humming. "Pero, didn't you want him to-?"

"Not yet. Not part of the plan." He excused.

Isabel wondered if it was because she was a girl, but... She could see that Arthur was not prepared to do this, and honestly, neither was she if they would have to see Lovino soon.

"Okay!" She answered, and both quickly walked passed Alfred's house, soon getting in front of Arthur's.

Isabel sighed. "I am sleeping over at your casa again."

Arthur nodded, and took her to the backyard. "We are fortunate we have another way into the house, or Peter would see you this way."

Isabel smiled. "He is so cute~. Why don't you bring him with you more often? I could give him some tomatoes~."

Arthur sneered as he searched in his pockets, "I doubt he'd want a tomato!"

Isabel gasped. "Who would reject it?"

"I would."

"Imbecil."

"Puta."

Arthur smirked while Isabel looked at him stunned, then smirked as well.

"Estupido."

"Idiota."

"Loco."

"Espantosa."

"I am not frightening!"

"I thought it meant horrid. I was wrong then." Arthur commented, having learnt some Spanish at one point of his life. He looked at the small entrance that was secured by two doors and a lock, then used his key to open.

Isabel shrugged, and smiled as she thought about it. "It means that one's appearance is frightening, or horrid."

"That's what I thought." Arthur murmured, and opened the doors. He offered a hand to Isabel, who took it, and led her inside.

Unknown to them, someone had been watching them.

Alfred could not hear what they were saying, but he could only wonder who that girl was.

"Artie was really mad at me... I wonder if she..." He glumly looked at his cell phone, which was resting on the desk.

It vibrated now and then because of the text messages that Elizaveta, Kiku, and Francis sent him. He did not even bother reading them.

However, now...

He might need to talk to Kiku.


	13. More Help, More Commotion

**Author's Note: I am having school now. X_X But I will try to update!**

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I am happy that you are enjoying this!

Oh, and even though our little SpaMano couple is happy again, it doesn't mean that our USUK one will be. I still have some things planned out for them. ;)

**Maybe I will have five more chapters before this story is over.**

**Yup, I don't think I have more ideas in my head.**

**I'll definitely have a sequel out though! :D**

**I also have some stories written for SpaMano/USUK, so if you want to check them out, you can.**

For LietPol fans, I have a plot bunny in my head. I'll probably write it out soon. ^^

**If you want to have more scenes with the Nyotalia characters, then we can have that! You just have to speak up in your reviews! :D Then I will have more than five chapters!**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting, here is a long chapter!**

**Edit: *OTL* Soooo sorry. I made a mistake with Isabel's name! Gotta change that! Thank you to those who noticed that!**

* * *

Square One

More Help, More Commotion

Arthur yawned as the rays of the bright sun greeted him and marked the start of a new day. He climbed out of bed, and quickly busied himself with his regular morning routine. However, this time, he prepared an extra set of clothes for "Alice".

His lithe form did not change much when he drank the potion, and changed into a girl, but he still had to wear different clothes. He did not want to risk the frog catching them.

Talking about the frog…. Francis sent him a lot of messages while he was peacefully sleeping.

One of them: _Arthur, mon cher, we need to talk!_

Another:_ It was a mistake!_

And another:_ Answer me mon cher._

The recent one: _What is her name? She was cute. ;)_

Arthur rolled his eyes at the last one, and could not help but chuckle at the thought of Francis finding out that the "cute" girl was Antonio.

He walked down the stairs, and ate rather quickly. Peter looked at him glumly.

"I am walking with Romeo and Raivis today." He mumbled. Arthur paused, his fork stopping halfway to his mouth.

"Why?" He asked, quietly. Peter shrugged, and ate normally.

"I want to go to school without anyone taking care of me." He admitted, and poured more apple juice in his cup. He drank some of it, and sighed while setting the cup back down.

Arthur frowned, and thought about it. '_Maybe it is time that he learns to take responsibility… However, he is still small. I don't know…_'

"You are busy with that Isabel miss anyway." He accused, breaking Arthur away from his thoughts. Arthur blinked, and ruffled his brother's hair, earning a glare. Arthur smiled slightly, and removed his hand from his head. He took his now empty plate and his cup, and then set them in the sink.

He would wash them later.

"Can you keep a secret?" Arthur suddenly asked, starling Peter into looking at him.

Peter looked stunned for a second, before his face broke into a wide smile. "Tell me, jerk, I won't tell! I won't tell!"

Arthur smiled. He knew he would be taking a risk in telling Peter, but… He was his brother.

He could not keep secrets from him.

After a long explanation, Peter smiled in understanding. "So Antonio accepted into helping?"

"Yes." Arthur answered. "Now, please, would you do me a favour? Would-"

"I know what to do, jerk! Let's not keep her waiting!" He said enthusiastically.

"Keep who waiting?"

Peter and Arthur shared a horrified look before smiling nervously.

"Good morning, William." They both chanted together, and waved at William, who raised an eyebrow.

Before the blond could say anything, Arthur and Peter walked quickly past him with half-hearted excuses.

'_Oi, seriously? You fellas are going to depart simply like this?'_ He thought, and stopped the two younger ones by pulling them by the hem of their shirts.

"Who are you going to school with?" William asked, and ignoring his brothers' struggling.

"Bloody git! Let us go, we have to go to school!" Arthur protested.

"What the jerk said!" Peter added.

William sighed. "Who-" He began saying, but was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. He bit his lip, and released the brothers, making them both fall over to the floor.

William opened the door, and smiled as he saw Isabel in front of him.

"So the fella finally got a sweetheart?" He muttered, making Arthur blush in embarrassment.

Yup, my dear reader, he was still not used to his own plans.

"My name is Isabel!" The Spanish girl chirped, and held out a hand up as a greeting. "Is Arthur ready?"

William smirked, and hollered, "Oi, everyone, come meet Arthur's lassie!"

Peter and Isabel laughed at Arthur's red face as the other two older brothers practically flew downstairs, and left smoke behind them as if they were a fast running car.

"She's not that bad."

"Ha ha, I feel sorry for your, lass! Arthur here is dull!"

Isabel smiled nervously. "Ah, well, mis- it must be a mistake. He is… Loud?"

Jack and Dylan shared a look before laughing and petting her on the head. Arthur looked like he wanted to die. Peter and William spared a look of pity for Arthur, and William decided that he had enough torture for a day.

"Come on, lads, they need to get to school." William declared, and pulled his two older brothers up the staircase, muttering something about a bath.

Arthur sighed. "Let's get going."

Isabel and Peter nodded, and all of them headed out.

It was a cool morning, and all of them were shivering by the time they reached Peter's school.

"Have a nice day at school, Peter!"

"You too, jerks!" Peter grinned, and waved at the two, who waved back.

"Okay, Arthur, time for Alice to appear." Isabel declared smugly as they both proceeded to hide behind the thick bushes. Arthur scowled, and reluctantly handed him the antidote, which Isabel cheerfully took, and handed the potion to him.

Arthur hid more into the inside the bushes, shivering, and drank the potion. His body shook, and he could feel warmth fill his insides. Then he blinked, and felt kind of dizzy, like he always did whenever he took the potion.

Alice took off her clothes unwillingly, and shuddered as the cold hit her back. She quickly dressed up, and then jump out of her hiding place. Antonio looked down at her, and helped her up.

"You know, mi amiga, maybe we should get help. Your clothes look like what you normally wear." He murmured, and smiled at her.

"What? You really think so?" Alice asked and adjusted her shirt. "Maybe we could ask… Yes, I think I know of someone who can help us."

Antonio nodded. "Let's hurry, or we won't get to school on time!"

Alice sighed and took Antonio's hand. "Remember, you must be really close to me, and walk calmly. Don't run off like last time."

"Man, Arturo, you sound the same as always, even as a mujer!" Antonio laughed, and ignored Alice's tantrums as he pulled her to his school.

This was to be routine. Isabel would accompany Arthur to Peter's house, and then Alice would accompany Antonio to Antonio's school. After this, Alice would turn back into Arthur, and go to his own school.

The green-eyed teens walked past the gates, and Alice watched as Lovino and Bella eyed them with an unreadable expression. The British girl immediately felt a pang of regret.

She really loved hanging out with Lovino, and did not wish to harm him in any way.

Hesitantly, she looked up at Antonio, who was slightly taller than her.

Antonio seemed to have noticed Lovino too, and looked away.

"Hm. So, see you later?" Alice said awkwardly as she let go of Antonio.

He nodded in response and choked out, "Like always!"

Lovino looked away from them, and Bella patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Talk to him later, okay?" Bella suggested as she pulled Lovino inside.

Lovino let himself be pulled miserably.

"I-I don't care. H-He can do whatever he likes. I-I won't talk to h-him." He finally said as they reached the classroom. Bella sighed.

"Ah, Lovi, you can't just give up! You have to try. He might be dating that girl to make you-"

"The tomato bastard is too dense to do it." Lovino interrupted. "He wouldn't think of making me jealous by himself. I also doubt that the frog bastard is trying to do anything. He is serious with that, Bella."

Bella stayed quiet for the rest of the school day, thinking about that particular comment.

The day went by quickly, and sometimes Antonio would pass Lovino in the hallways. Always, one of them would open their mouths as if to say something, but then would sigh, and leave quickly.

Sometimes, Lovino would pass by Alfred. Lovino would glare at him with hatred in his eyes, while Alfred would not even notice.

He was strangely quiet nowadays.

Alfred headed out of the school grounds, and frowned as he saw Antonio with a pretty and strange-looking blonde girl.

Her clothes were very different compared to other girls'. It was almost as if the clothes belonged to a boy.

'_It must be really difficult for the Italian dude._' He mused in his mind as the girl blushed, and started biting her quivering lower lip, as if she wanted to stop a tantrum.

Alfred admitted the girl was actually kind of cute.

"Hey, tomato bastard!"

Alfred watched with a little bit of surprise as Lovino headed towards the other two with clenched fists at his sides.

"When did I actually s-say that it wa-was o-o-o.. over?" Lovino sputtered out, and Antonio's expression went into one of shock. Alfred noted with surprise that Alice looked kind of smug, almost as if she were proud of Lovino…

"Lovi?"

"Yeah. When d-did I say that? I might have done wrong things… But still… Y-You… You are mine! So back off, bitch!" He said the last part to Alice, who didn't even flinch.

However, it did not stop her from being indignant.

"What? You bloody tosser! Belt up, and take your boyfriend already!" She screamed, and pushed Antonio towards Lovino, with more force than it was necessary.

Antonio fell over Lovino, knocking the two to the ground. Somehow, Elizaveta and Kiku were already there, and were taking pictures of the two boys. Alice flashed a grin.

"Did you finally make up, Lovino-kun?" Kiku asked as he finally decided that he had enough pictures. Elizaveta grinned in agreement.

"You bastards! Why are you doing that?" Lovino glowered at the two yaoi fans. Antonio laughed.

"Si, mis amigos! Lovi finally admitted that he was wrong and that he is love with me~." He said in a singsong voice.

Alfred and Alice watched with a little jealousy as the couple shared a kiss.

Well, more like Antonio kissing Lovino who was blushing as bright as a tomato in embarrassment, and was trying to push the Spaniard off him. Elizaveta and Kiku did not miss a millisecond in taking more pictures, much to Lovino's chagrin.

Alice sighed, and twirled around to leave, but two hands grasped each one of her hands to stop her.

These two hands belonged to Antonio and Kiku.

"Stay for a while, Alicia!" Antonio pleaded, smiling brightly. Lovino looked at them with jealousy.

"Why should she stay?" Lovino grumbled behind them.

"I want to ask you a question." Kiku murmured as his excuse.

Alice eyed the two of them and nodded. "Okay."

Alfred decided that he finally had enough of watching them, and walked to his own car. Maybe he could talk to Kiku later. He did not have the guts to text him a message, nor did he have enough guts to speak to him in front of the rest.

He was not really a brave hero, if he could not even be a hero to Arthur, after all.

* * *

Alice was pulled aside by Kiku when Lovino started asking questions of her, jealous of the fact that Antonio wanted her to stay. Antonio tried to explain why, while Lovino was pouting next to him. Elizaveta was writing down what Antonio was saying in her notebook happily.

"Why did you do this, Arthur-kun?"

Alice blanched, and then gaped at Kiku, who was looking at her sternly.

"H-How?" She asked, baffled.

"Your clothes, Arthur-kun. They are what I handed you as a gift last year for your birthday. Even with your coat on, I could see them." He answered. "I made them myself. I also know that you would not give away anything that I had to a stranger. Your accent and your way of acting confirmed my suspicions." He concluded.

Alice sighed. "I am sorry I did not tell you before, Kiku. I just did not want to get caught."

"I want to join."

Alice blinked. "Pardon?"

"I want to join in you plan." Kiku smiled, surprising Alice, who paused for a moment, and then finally returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thank you, Kiku."

"Now, we should get you new clothes, Arthur-kun. … What is your name when you are a female?" Kiku asked.

"Alice."

"Well, Alice-chan. Elizaveta may help us with your plans."

"Yeah!" Elizaveta chimed in, and walked in front of Alice, looking up and down with an examining eye. Antonio laughed behind them. "So you'll help us?"

Alice then realized something, and shook her head. "Wait, I don't need to turn into a girl anymore!"

Kiku and Elizaveta thought for a moment before realization dawned on them. They both smiled strangely, and turned their heads towards Antonio, who was explaining the whole situation to a sulking Lovino.

"Antonio-san, I believe it is _**you**_ who we have to help with your new appearance." Kiku whispered, making notes on his own notebook already.

Lovino blanched while Antonio gave him a confused look, having no clue of what was going on.

Alice made a face.

So it seems that _**Isabel**_ was the one that they would need now.

"Let's head over to my house!" Elizaveta proposed and took the two tsunderes by their arms to pull them away into the parking lot.

Antonio and Kiku followed right behind.

"I have to be Isabel again?" Antonio asked, looking really close to sulking. Kiku nodded solemnly.

"I will also help."

"How will you help?"

Kiku smirked, alarming Antonio.

'_Dios, help me and Arturo in this. I am really grateful for the ayuda, but it's… weird._' Antonio mused in his head as they joined the others inside Roderich's car.

* * *

"Uh, Kiku?"

"Yes, Arthur-kun?"

"… Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"No, Arthur-kun. We need to make Alfred-san _**really **_notice you with _**us**_."

"This is so tight! Why the hell do I have to help him get together with the hamburger bastard? Antonio, help me with this corset!"

"I am having problemas of my own, Lovi~."

"Stay quiet, Isabel! You are ruining your makeup! I did not miss Roderich's concert just for nothing!"

Isabel sulked, and quieted down. Lovino glared at his now girlfriend.

Or should I say…

_**Katerina**_ glared at _**her**_ girlfriend.

"Why do I have to be a girl, you jerk?" She asked Kiku, who was now a girl as well.

Sakura sighed. "Katerina-chan, Arthur-kun helped you when he has a very… oh, complicated family."

Arthur gave Sakura a grateful look for not sparing any details, and she smiled at him.

Katerina huffed. "F-Fine, I'll help! But don't expect me to go all clingy bitch on you!"

"That would be preferable, yes." Arthur replied, and blanched as he saw what was on Sakura's hands.

Sakura held up a manga book for everyone to see, and cleared her throat, making everyone turned their head at her. All except for Carmen of course, since she was still getting her make up done by Elizaveta, for some reason or another.

"Listen, everybody. Here is a book for all of you to study on how to behave like a proper Japanese lady. You _**must**_ study it."

Arthur knew exactly the contents of the book, and flushed. Katerina snatched the manga from Sakura, and flipped through the pages.

"'She held his hand with anxiety in her heart. She bit her bottom lip and innocently looked up at her love, who flushed, and lowered his head so that their lips-' What the crapola is this shit? !" Katerina glared at Sakura, who innocently turned her head somewhere else.

"No way I'm doing that!" Katerina declared and threw the book at Arthur, who caught it easily.

"That sounds way too extreme." Isabel agreed. "I don't want to act like that with Arturo!"

Sakura frowned. "Please, Katerina-chan and Isabel-san! Arthur-kun needs your help desperately."

Arthur merely nodded, bored. Katerina and Isabel shared a look and sighed.

"Fine."

"Esta bien."

Sakura smiled satisfied.

"Arthur-kun, I will go first!" The Japanese girl declared. Arthur looked up from the manga book, and gave her a bemused look.

"What will you be first in, Sakura?"

"I will be first in going out with you!"

Arthur frowned. "I just realized, but Sakura… What about Heracles?"

Sakura sighed. "I'll tell him, he'll understand, I am sure."

"You don't have to this."

"I do, Arthur-kun. You are my friend, after all."

Arthur and Sakura shared a bright smile, before Katerina walked in front of them.

"Enough with the cheesy shit, we need to get going. I'll go with Isabel to lure the hamburger bastard out of his house." She pulled Isabel close to her, effectively getting her away from Elizaveta, who glowered at them.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" She protested. Isabel gave her an apologetic look while Katerina ignored her.

Sakura nodded. "Good idea."

"Wait, I think he is at Matthew's hockey practice!" Arthur suddenly said.

Everyone else gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

"Matthew is his brother." Arthur clarified. Still, everyone got even more confused.

"He has a brother?" Isabel asked.

Arthur facepalmed.

"He does." He deadpanned. Everyone murmured amongst themselves. Arthur rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Okay, it was big news. Now let's head out already. I want to get this over with." Arthur muttered. The rest nodded, and Sakura followed Arthur out while the other three went the opposite door to take the car.

As the three drove out, and passed the other two who were walking down the sidewalks, they all only hoped that they were doing things right.

Sakura noticed immediately that Arthur was glum as they walked. His eyebrows were scrunched down in the middle in concentration.

"Something wrong, Arthur-kun?" She asked worried despite the fact that she had her usual poker face.

Arthur averted his eyes, and sighed.

"I just don't think this is a good idea. What do I win in this? Alfred would only learn his lesson about messing with me… But then what? I don't… I just don't want to lower myself to his bloody level. I am not like him. I just can't. I am sorry Kiku…" He looked at Sakura making eye contact shakily. "Call the rest to come back. I don't want to this. I am not like him!"

Sakura had watched him with a surprised look, but then she smiled proudly. "You are very wise, Arthur-kun. I got so carried away by the possibilities that I never stopped to think about that." Arthur blinked while Sakura continued with a proud grin. "I'll call them, Arthur-kun."

Arthur nodded gratefully while Sakura took out her phone.

"Arthur?"

"Artie?"

Both Arthur and Sakura looked forward horrified. Alfred and Matthew were standing right there, looking at them with diffidence. Matthew narrowed his eyes keenly watching them.

"A-Are these friends of y-yours, Arthur?" Sakura broke the silence shakily. Arthur recovered from his surprise and glared at Alfred intensely.

"No, Sakura. Now if you excuse us…" He grasped Sakura's hand and made his way around Alfred and Matthew.

However, they were stopped by Alfred's firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. Matthew glanced between them worriedly while Sakura averted her eyes, the floor suddenly becoming interesting to her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alfred asked. Arthur's eyes wavered and then narrowed again.

"N-No, you may not. I would prefer it if you left me alone, Jones."

Sakura bit her lip, and sighed as she made a decision. She pulled her hand away from Arthur's clammy one, and gave him a little shove.

"Speak to him, Arthur. Meet me with the rest later at Isabel's restaurant." Sakura whispered so that only he heard.

Arthur gave in. "Okay, I will talk to him." He whispered back.

Alfred and Matthew shared a look.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" Arthur said a little loudly, and Sakura gave him a pat on his shoulder of reassurance before rushing away from them.

Alfred frowned. "Who was she?"

Arthur blinked, surprised. "She is my friend. Is that it…?" He huffed.

Matthew nervously looked away, trying to tune them out. It was not right to be listening, he decided.

"No. I just want to say… I am sorry, Artie! I didn't really mean to-"

"You left it very clear that you meant to kiss my friend. I don't know what your personal goal with bothering me is when you already done enough, and personally…" Arthur took a step forward boldly and stared intensely at Alfred. "I don't care. I just want you stop trying to call my phone and stop trying to get into my life."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to bother you, Arthur. Francis was the one who pushed me-"

"I don't care. I said that I don't care." Arthur interrupted. "You know, Alfred, what really infuriated me is that you were going out with a person while trying to make a move on me." He said bluntly.

In his mind, Arthur realized that what he was saying was true. He was bothered by the kiss, of course, however, he was angrier at the fact that he tried to play with his feelings.

Arthur smiled a little, satisfied that he finally found the reason behind his anger.

"I wasn't going out with that dude! It was a prank that I was trying to play on him!"

Matthew grimaced as Arthur gaped at him, and then a dark aura appeared around him.

"A prank? What the bloody hell? !" He yelled, making Alfred flinch.

Matthew shook his head and brought a hand to his face. '_Now you've done it, Alfred.'_

"Listen to me, you arsehole! You are to leave me alone! You blew your chance of talking to me! You blew it! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Alfred, you idiot!" He shouted, and started to walk away. "To make it worse, he was playing a prank on Lovino! What a nice revelation!" He mused loudly as he walked away.

Alfred caught up to him and grabbed him again. "Wait!"

Arthur was surprised that he felt extremely close to tears, yet his body reacted as if it were strangely normal.

"What? You were just toying with me! I hate that! … I hate you!" He shouted frustrated. Alfred blinked.

"Artie, I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you! I want to fix things!"

"I want to forget you!" Arthur retorted. Alfred's expression turned somber.

"That's why you are going out with that girl, Arthur?" Alfred asked quietly, but Arthur was able to hear him.

"Sakura is my friend, you git!"

"No, not her. I mean that other girl that you were with yesterday."

Arthur stared at him silently while Matthew decided to intervene.

"Alfred means that girl Francis and I saw you with at the café." Matthew clarified. Arthur widened his eyes.

"I am assuming you told him, fella." Arthur muttered.

"No, Matthew didn't say anything. I saw you with her." Alfred explained. Arthur gave him a look of amazement.

"Y-You did?" He asked a little stunned. Alfred nodded.

"Who was she? Is she your girlfriend now?" Alfred questioned. Arthur shook his head.

"It is not your business!" He remarked with an air of importance and huffed while making his way to leave. "Now if you excuse me…"

Alfred stopped him again. "Arthur, it is very much my business. Who is she?" He whispered in his ear, making Arthur shudder.

"What do you care? Let me go!" Arthur yelled. Matthew looked away again.

"I care because I love you, Artie."

Arthur stopped struggling and went silent. Alfred turned him around and hugged him close.

"I am really sorry! Seriously, I am!" Alfred said truthfully. "I know I was wrong. I know that you probably don't want to forgive me, but give me another chance!"

Arthur closed his eyes and murmured, "I am sorry."

Alfred looked down at him. "Hm? Why?"

"I just can't trust anyone anymore." He murmured and with that, he kicked Alfred in the most sensitive area of his body. Alfred gasped in surprise and fell to his knees weakly.

Matthew rushed over to Alfred and watched as Arthur ran away as fast as he could.

'_Yeah, Alfred totally blew it with his stupid prank._' Matthew thought to himself as he helped Alfred stand up.

Arthur finally reached at a stop in front of a crowded market, and breathed in air heavily.

Still, even though he was crying…

He was laughing too.

He felt more at ease at taking his frustration out.


	14. Falling Cats

**Author's Note: **_We definitely need more SpaMano, right? :D And more Alice! I will have Alice in the next chapter~._

_I might even bring up some more Nyotalia characters just for the fun of it. xD_

_I will try to update more quickly, and I apologize for making you wait! _

* * *

Square One

Falling Cats

Katerina glared at the windowsill as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Sakura and Isabel had forced her into waiting for Arthur to come while they changed back into their original selves.

This proved to be hard for Katerina, because one, she really didn't like waiting, and two, she wanted to go back to her "sexy male self".

"Where is that jerk?" She muttered under her breath.

Katerina eyed her jacket and then facepalmed.

"There is no fucking way I am thinking of going to look for him. No fucking way."

She huffed and sat down on a chair with one leg over the other. Her eyes were still watching the streets through the window though.

"Dammit." She muttered and took her jacket as she walked over to the restaurant's exit.

Roderich waved at her politely, however Katerina glared at him as she slammed the door on her way out.

Roderich sighed.

"I could almost swear that she is Lovino's long-lost sister."

* * *

Katerina cursed herself as the heel of her boot broke, and staggered forward unsteadily.

Looking for Arthur was proving to be a challenge.

He wasn't anywhere near where Sakura had reported to have left him at.

She had walked into various places, and all types of shops. She was surprised that neither Isabel or Sakura had tried calling her yet.

"Those bitches probably are too lazy to take out their cellphones. Dammit, it's all their fault! Someone should have stayed with the eyebrows bastard!" She complained and finally had enough with limping as she took off her other boot and broke the heel.

There. Now she would walk better.

She pulled it back on, ignoring other people's stares, and kept walking. A cool air blew by, making her pull her jacket in closer to her.

It was really cold, now that it was getting closer to nighttime.

Katerina sped up and quickly entered a random store. She stood inside and took the chance to take a quick breath.

She was really going to make Arthur get it when she found him.

"Why, hello. Do you mind moving? The cat wants to sleep..." A drowsy voice said.

Katerina's eye twitched. "What the hell are you doing here, cat bastard?"

Heracles blinked. "Oh, so the potion that Kiku mentioned worked... That's cool." He said in his usual calm voice.

He pointed at Katerina, who looked back at him alarmed.

"Move over so that the cat can go to sleep... you're in the way."

She looked down, and finally noticed a grey cat staring back up at her. She moved to the side, and watched as the cat lazily moved to the small basket that served as his bed and cuddled against the fluffy pillow inside.

Katerina looked back up at Heracles and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you know about this, you jerk?"

Heracles smiled and replied, "Kiku is my boyfriend."

Katerina's eyes widened. "What?"

"I was about to go look for you. Kiku and Antonio are very worried about you."

Katerina grabbed Heracles by the front of his shirt. "I don't fucking care about that now! How is that Japanese bastard your boyfriend!?"

Heracles looked up at the ceiling with a finger on his lips. "When a cat and another cat love each other very much, they-"

Katerina flushed.

"Y-You two had... Gesu Cristo, don't even tell me!"

Heracles looked down. "Please remove your hands from my shirt."

Katerina reluctantly let him go and glared at him.

"I am looking for the eyebrow bastard. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Who?"

Katerina facepalmed.

Dammit, like always, this day just wasn't her day!

"Nevermind. I am going to keep looking."

Heracles tilted his head to the side. "You should wait for Kiku and Antonio. They sounded really concerned."

Katerina stopped in her tracks, and glared at him.

"Just tell them I'll be fine, dammit!"

He nodded. "Take Romaneko with you."

Katerina sweat-dropped as Heracles held up a grumpy cat from the floor.

"Take him." Heracles insisted as Katerina took the cat.

"Moron, this is my cat! See the tag!?" She yelled, and held the cat up to his eyes.

Heracles examined and read the tag. "Oh, so it is. Learn how to feed it, or he will run away again. I won't give him back to you if you forget again."

Katerina's eye twitched.

"It was Romeo who set him loose!" She huffed and adjusted her arms so that her cat was safely in her grasp.

Heracles nodded. "Siblings are always trouble, yes."

Katerina nodded in agreement.

"They are pests." She merely said.

"You still **_love_** them very much, don't you?"

Katerina sputtered.

"W-What!?" She snorted and opened the door. "Y-You have fucking weird thoughts, y-you know that!?"

Heracles shrugged.

"I am not the one dating a stupid head to get revenge for my sibling."

"Wh-Wha- Just fuck you!" She shouted at him and slammed the door.

She petted her cat's head subconsciously as she walked down the considerably darker streets. It was already nighttime.

"Where are you, you bastard?" She whispered, and jumped alarmed as a trash can fell over near her.

She was going down the pubs street. It was not a good place to be at, but going by Arthur's drinking tendencies, it was a _**high**_ chance that he was there.

The Italian girl hesitantly opened the door to one of the pubs and entered.

It was very unpleasant. It was full of drunk people speaking, and somebody had turned on a quiet radio in the background. She headed towards the counter and looked at the bartender.

"Hey, have you seen a bastard with blond hair and weird eyebrows!?" She asked.

The bartender gave her a look of disappointment.

"Your type isn't allowed in this establishment. There are no men that want you around here. And please don't wear too much make up."

Katerina looked at her confused, and muttered, "Whatever."

She turned around to leave and had the door halfway open when she realized something...  
The bartender had...

"What the fuck!? I am not a fucking prostitute! You jerk, I am going to rip your eyeballs off!" She yelled and twirled to glare at the now scared shitless bartender.

It took twelve grown men to hold the Italian girl back.

It took a cat to stop the thing completely.

* * *

"Kat! Lovi!" Antonio yelled as he walked in front of Kiku. Both had been looking for Katerina for a while now.

"Where do you think she ran off to?" Kiku asked calmly.

He was worried too, of course, but he was more collected about it.

Antonio looked back at Kiku. "I don't know! Estoy muy preocupado..."

Kiku tilted his head. "Perhaps she may be home a-" A catchy tune played suddenly, and Kiku bowed his head. "Sumimasen."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out his cellphone. "Moshi moshi?"

"I just saw Lovino... He came in and took his cat with him... I think he went to the lower parts of the city."

"Hai, arigatou, Heracles-kun." He said, smiling. Antonio looked at him expectantly as Kiku exchange some more words with Heracles and then hung up.

"Katerina-chan is possibly in a bar or a pub. She possibly deduced that Arthur may be there."

Antonio blanched. _A pub?_

"Ehhh...? I am coming to save you, Lovi!" He declared as he started running.

"Wait, please!" Kiku yelled as he tried to keep up.

Antonio, like the Italian brothers, could speed up in certain circumstances.

"Stupid bastard, who does he think he is?" Katerina murmured as she stroked her cat's soft fur. She so did not look like a hooker!

"That bitch didn't know what she was talking about..."

"Beow." The cat replied, as if he understood.

Well, at least the bartender had almost lost an eye.

She set her cat, who was upset that the "ride" had ended so quickly, down.

"Dammit, I gotta go in... Where are you, you jerks!?" She yelled and stomped as she went in.

The place was really noisy compared to the other pub that she visited. It was also very hard to distinguish people, for it was very dark, with lots of red, blue, and green mixing into it. The rock and roll music was extremely loud, to the point where Katerina could not tune it out even if she covered her ears tightly. She bumped into several people as she tried to make her way to the center.

"Bastard, you better be here, or I will fucking kill you." She promised. An elbow hit her back, making her wince in pain.

"Oh, that's it!" She screamed and pushed her way instead.

"So the bastard was like-" Hiccup. "I'm sorry."

Katerina knew that voice very well. She also knew this next one.

"Gooooood thin' that yoooouuu dumped 'iiim. I guess he is as stupid as-" A slurp. "-as Lukas!"

She pushed the last person in her way. She immediately regretted this as she looked at the scene in front of her with horror.

Gilbert, Mathias, and Arthur all had bottles of beer in their hands and had an arm slung lazily around each other.

All of them, to her mortification, were wearing nothing but waiter aprons from who knows where.

"What the _**fuck**_!?"

Mathias gave Katerina a lazy smirk.

"Are you coming to pick up Gilbert? The bro is asleep already!" He remarked as he pointed at the albino, who was resting against Arthur's shoulder. It didn't look like Arthur minded, or even noticed that Gilbert was there.

Katerina, with her face flushed from anger, pulled Arthur away from the other two.

"You jerk, I looked everywhere for you!"

Arthur looked at her dazed. "Lo-Lovino?"

Katerina facepalmed, letting go of Arthur, and then watched with a sweat-drop as Arthur fell over on the floor.

"Ugh... Tell me when you are letting go next time, will ya?" He groaned, and passed out.

Katerina snorted at her _**friend**_. "Whatever, bastard."

As she bent over to help Arthur up, she heard a whistle behind her.

Her eye twitched. She knew exactly who had done that.

Because of this, poor wasted Arthur hit the floor again.

It took fifty drunken boys to hold her back from getting to Mathias.

It took a single cat to stop her completely.

* * *

Kiku panted as he finally caught up to Antonio.

The Spaniard beamed as the sign that said, "West Pub". He looked at Kiku.

"Oh, so you are finally here! Que bien, because you are too slow, mi amigo." He said, waving hello cheerfully.

Kiku sighed. "I am not slow..."

Antonio laughed, making Kiku a little annoyed.

_'He can't read the atmosphere, just like Feliciano-kun and Alfred-kun..._' He thought as Antonio looked at the entrance.

"Should we enter?" Kiku asked.

Antonio nodded. "Let's hu-"

"Waaaait, you jerks!"

Kiku and Antonio snapped their heads to the side. Antonio's face broke into a wider smile.

"Lovi~!" He cooed as he ran up to meet a disheveled Katerina, a grumpy Romaneko, and a sleeping Arthur.

Katerina glared at Antonio. "Where were you, you jerks!? I had to deal with this bastard by myself! Not fair, dammit!"

Antonio took Arthur from her grasp, and smiled apologetically.

"Lo siento, I won't do it again!" He promised, and then took in Katerina's appearance.

Kiku and Katerina watched with a sweat-drop as Antonio released Arthur, who fell with a thud on the concrete, and ran to Katerina.

"Were you hurt anywhere? Estas bien?" He asked worriedly.

Katerina flushed.

"I am alright, dammit! Just pick the eyebrows bastard up, and let's go home!"

Antonio smiled. "Can I sleep over today~?"

Kiku paused in picking up Arthur and accidentally let him fall again.

He ignored the Brit's groan from falling too many times this chapter. Then again, the Japanese teenager was **_really interested_** in this conversation now.

"No."

Antonio pouted. "Porque?"

"What do you mean why? It's because I say so!" She declared.

As Antonio picked up Arthur and slung him over his shoulder, still begging Katerina to let him sleep over...

She repeated what she thought always,

"This just isn't my day, dammit!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for your support until now!**

**Sadly, not a lot of Nyotalia... I made a mistake. D: I got too carried away by the SpaMano. xD They will appear next chapter for sure!**

**I made a revolutionary war fic for USUK! It's called LoveWorks! I hope you can go check it out if you have some time! :)**

**And I am thinking of changing my penname~. I dunno if it is a good idea... What do you think? :D**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter~. The next one will be much more hilarious. xDD**

* * *

Square One 

Insecurites

Lovino sighed as he stood in front of the gates which lead to his house. It started raining in the middle of the way from where they left Kiku with Arthur to the mansion that he lived in.

Antonio had taken off the jacket and forced it on Lovino so that he didn't get as wet. Lovino accepted it grudgingly.

"We are here." He muttered simply and kicked the lock, successfully making it fall into a puddle that had formed because of the heavy rain.

Antonio nodded and pushed the gates for Lovino. He gave Antonio a bothered look as the Spanish teenager shivered from the cold.

"You didn't have to give me your jacket, you jerk!" Lovino yelled at him as they sprinted quickly to the entrance. The entrance was magnificent; there were grand columns holding up a roof, serving it as some type of porch. The stairs were decorated with statues that would often frighten Lovino if it was too dark at night. The two elegant doors in the front were casually lit with candles at the corner, which were protected by containers.

Lovino took out a house key from his pocket and opened the doors quickly. They made a scrape sound as Lovino pulled Antonio inside, and then closed the doors again. He spared a glance at Antonio's face. His hair was all wet, and his cheeks were red from the sudden warmth hitting his cold face. If Lovino wasn't observant, he wouldn't have noticed him shivering.

"I did have to, L-Lovi~. It was wet and I didn't want you to catch a cold!" He excused himself with that, and flinched as thunder was heard from outside.

Lovino flinched as well. He didn't like the thunder…

"Bastard." Lovino responded, and took Antonio's hand. Antonio looked at him surprised as Lovino led him through the staircase and got him into his room.

It was the first time that Lovino had grabbed his hand instead of his shirt to pull him…

Lovino closed the door to his room and locked it. He really didn't want to deal with his siblings now… Besides, he had done that for a while now. He had locked the door because he really didn't feel like seeing anyone…

"Lovi?"

Lovino looked at Antonio, who was staring at him worriedly.

"You are kind of quiet." He commented lamely. Lovino ignored him and searched in his closet.

He really wasn't too excited about this relationship now… His grandfather might not even approve of Antonio. He wanted a male in his family to have a child to be the head of the family when he died, and since he was the eldest…

Lovino shook his head. He was going to solve this without anyone helping him this time. He always expected help to come to him in a way, but this time… He had to prove that he was worth Antonio's time.

He really didn't know why Antonio loved him anyway. He was really rude with him, and rarely smiled at him… Lovino knew that this just wasn't _**right**_.

No wonder it took Antonio that long to realize that all the love confessions were serious.

…Lovino didn't show his love in any way.

"Here you go." Lovino muttered as he handed Antonio a towel. He took it and gave Lovino a warm smile.

"Gracias!" He exclaimed, and began to dry himself. Lovino nodded, and sat down on the floor.

Maybe it was unfair of him to have wanted Antonio for himself all along… Maybe that's why Feliciano had everything. He wasn't selfish and had everything. But because of that… He was taken advantage of and was bullied…

Lovino bit his lip. He knew this, yet… He didn't… Until now… He widened his eyes as realization hit him like a lightning bolt. Thunder boomed outside as Lovino hugged his knees.

What if… What if he was a bad brother to Feliciano?

Even worse… He really…

Lovino shuddered at these horrifying thoughts that could be very well true.

"Lovi~. ¿Estas bien?" Antonio asked, concerned.

Lovi looked up at him and flushed bright red. He was very close, and the water droplets that were still running down his soft-looking face made him look so…

'_Beautiful…_'

Lovino flushed even more. What was he thinking!?

"I don't understand S-Spanish, you jerk…" He stuttered, trying to get away. Unfortunately for him, his back was already against the closet door, making it impossible for him to move.

Antonio reached for Lovino slowly, almost as if he were in a trance. A small smile was threatening to appear on his face as he ran his cold hand across Lovino's cheek affectionately.

Lovino froze in place, confused for a moment. What was he doing…?

Antonio's hand stopped at his chin. He then bent down to the Italian's level and stared into his eyes closely. Lovino's dark amber eyes were wide open. The only sounds they could hear were those of the thunderstorm, and the rain droplets colliding against Lovino's window.

He smiled and lent down to press his lips against Lovino's for a chaste kiss. Lovino could swear that his heart was beating so hard that Antonio could hear it. His head was pounding with the extreme heat that was highlighted on his cheeks.

Antonio pulled away, and smiled at Lovino with a smile that he hadn't seen before.

'_Even for a bastard who is smiling all the time… He can still make every smile seem… different somehow…'_

Lovino could still feel the tingly sensation on his lips, and averted his eyes, looking at the floor. '_I think that… if I talk now… I will ruin this. And then… I…_'

When Lovino lifted his head again, he saw a hand. He looked up and saw Antonio, smiling at him as he offered him his hand. The Italian hesitated.

'_What does he want now…?_'

Lovino took his hand and grasped it tightly as Antonio helped him up. He made a small noise of surprise as Antonio hugged him tightly, almost as if he were…

'_Is he scared too?_' Lovino thought, and slapped himself mentally. _'Antonio wouldn't be scared. He doesn't have anything to be scared of. I, however… Dammit, you jerk, why are you making me…'_

Antonio buried his face on Lovino's shoulder, startling him. He sniffled, and tightened his hold on the Italian's shirt. Lovino looked at him from the corner of his eye.

He had his eyes closed, and had a… an almost _desperate_ expression. Lovino wondered what Antonio was thinking at the moment.

However… It seemed to be troubling him…

Lovino scowled.

'_What can I do…? Shit._'

He eyed Antonio's arms around him and then back at his face again.

… He really needed to figure out a way to make him happy again…

But how? He was just grumpy and dirty rich Lovino Vargas. He couldn't do anything.

He could only say, "Ti amo". Yet he couldn't show his love to him. He didn't _**know**_ how to… Why was life so unfair with him!?

Lovino almost wanted to scream out of frustration. Why couldn't he be strong enough to do things on his own!?

Antonio had comforted him millions of times, even way back before he started having a crush on him and even further than when this crush evolved into pure love.

Why couldn't he do the same for him!?

He looked back at Antonio again. His face… How much he wanted to see an annoying smile on his face again.

Even though it had been only a couple of minutes… Perhaps even hours, Lovino didn't know… He really didn't want to see anything close to pain for Antonio.

'_Maybe I deserve it, but Antonio doesn't…'_

He looked down and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe… If he…

Lovino gently wrapped his shaking arms around Antonio's cold body and hugged him back. His hands held the back of the Spaniard's shirt tightly.

Antonio opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at Lovino, who had closed his eyes himself and was praying for this to work.

Like Lovino, Antonio had thought too.

'_I was a puto. I didn't know what Lovi meant when he tried to tell me what he felt. He might be happy with me now, but maybe he will un dia (one day)…_'

Now, Antonio was looking at Lovino with amazement. Was Lovino trying to make him feel better?

'_Creo que… Creo que si… __(I think… I think yes…)_'

Antonio's face broke into an intense and vivid smile as he closed his eyes again, unlike any other. Had anyone seen him, people would have said that the other smiles that they had seen were fake….

…This smile was _**real**_ in comparison to the other countless of smiles.

Lovino chose that moment to open his eyes, and blinked as he stared at Antonio.

He was… He was smiling again!?

All he needed was… All he needed was a hug!?

… No… All he needed…. All he truly needed…

'_Was me._'

This… This…

Lovino closed his eyes as happy tears began to form. He opened them again and laughed as he started to weep of pure joy.

Antonio looked at him with a dumbfounded look, and then smiled. He hugged Lovino close and laughed along with him.

Soon, the room was filled with the lively sounds of laughter.

Even the morbid thunder was no rival for this intense happiness that they both felt as they held each other with warmth in their hearts.

* * *

"¡Buenos dias, Lovi!" Antonio chirped as he hoisted himself up with his elbows and sat up on the bed. Lovino blinked and looked at Antonio, who…

A very manly (no, not really xD) shriek filled the room.

"What the hell!? Why are you _**naked, you jerk**_!?" Lovino yelled and backed away from Antonio, who was looking at him confused.

The blankets fell from Lovino's body and the Italian screamed again with an extremely red face as he realized that…

"Why am I NAKED!? Antonio, you have one minute to explain, dammit!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, our clothes were wet, and I didn't want you to catch a cold when we were about to sleep together in the same _cama_ (bed), so I took them off."

Lovino gave him a deadpan look. "And?"

"Estaba muy cansado (I was very tired), and you looked so cute while you slept, so I didn't have the corazon (heart) to wake you up again to put on dry clothes." Antonio explained as he was smiling at the image of Lovino sleeping filling his head.

He was so cute~.

Lovino averted his eyes. "Hm."

Antonio grinned, and shifted closer to Lovino, who was still red-faced.

"Te amo."

Lovino smiled inadvertently and looked down.

"Ti amo, d-dammit."

He took ahold of Lovino's hand and kissed it. "Let's get ready for school, Lovi!"

Lovino gasped, and scowled.

That was so embarrassing! He was not a princess or something!

"I am not a princess, bastard! Don't do that!" He yelled as they both stood in the middle of the room.

Antonio laughed, and jokingly bowed his head at Lovino, who glared at him even more.

"Mi princesa (my princess), what- Ay!" He exclaimed as Lovino threw a set of clothes at Antonio without warning.

The Italian huffed and pointed towards his personal bathroom. "Get dressed, you jerk! And I am not a princess, dammit!"

"Si, mi prin- Ay." Antonio widened his eyes as Lovino gave him his _**scariest**_ glare.

He closed his mouth immediately and ran into the bathroom, a sweatdrop decorating his forehead comically.

For once…

For once, Antonio was reading the atmosphere.

After they got ready, Lovino led Antonio into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as magnificent as the rest of the mansion. It had everything, from high quality stoves to fresh vegetables. Lovino took a couple of tomatoes and set them down at the counter (which could also be like a dining table).

"Let's hurry up to meet up with the eyebrows bastard. But…He will probably miss school today, anyway." Lovino muttered as he handed Antonio a tomato.

Antonio nodded. "Si. Maybe he will. I wonder how his cute little brother is taking this…"

Lovino slammed his fist on the counter. "Cute?"

H-He wasn't j-jealous, dammit!

Antonio nodded, smiling and unaware of his lover's misunderstanding. "He is so cute… I think he is like doce (12) or something!"

Lovino visibly relaxed at the "twelve" part, and huffed. "Good."

"Eh?" Antonio asked, clearly confused. However, Lovino seemed satisfied.

Well, as long as he was happy… Antonio shrugged and kept eating his tomato.

"Fratello! Toni!"

Lovino paled as he saw Feliciano at the door, and looked away. However, Antonio was beaming at Feliciano.

"Hola, Feli~!" He greeted.

Feliciano smiled at him and looked at Lovino, his smile disappearing.

"Fratello, are you still not talking to me?" He asked, his usual happy aura dropping to a depressed one.

Antonio gave Lovino a bemused look. What was Feliciano talking about…?

The older brother kept avoiding looking at Feliciano. He was sure that he was going to do something stupid if he did look at his younger brother…

"Lovino~! Are you mad because I said yes to Ludwig~!" Feliciano asked.

"That's not it at all. Stop worrying." Lovino muttered. Antonio could see his hand shaking.

Feliciano tilted his head. "Um? Then why?"

Lovino ignored him and, before Antonio or Feliciano could stop him, he sprinted out of the room.

Italians could be quick when they wanted to make a quick escape.

Lovino ran as fast as he could and groaned as he felt his head snap backward from a sudden impact. He fell backwards and looked up at whoever he had crashed with.

"Ciao, Lovino~." Roma greeted as he beamed as his son, who was scowling at him. Roma noticed this and frowned. "Oy, are you still mad at me?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically, "No, I am not fucking mad at you! I am so excited to get married to a _bella_ once I turn eighteen!"

Roma frowned as Lovino shook with fury. This was his reason… He had to go against his father, without anyone's help…

He had to prove himself.

"Lovino, I know that this is hard-"

"Why can't Romeo or Angelo do it?" Lovino asked, awkwardly.

…

…

Roma laughed heartily. "Lovino, you know that they are gay! They won't want to do it~."

Lovino gave him a deadpan look.

Romeo was _**always **_with a girl named Sydney Delprat. _**Always. **_

Well, technically with Peter too, but it doesn't count!

And Angelo was always trying to get tips from Feliciano on how to pick up girls.

Lovino wondered if he thought of Feliciano and himself as straight. Then again, when Feliciano announced he was going out with Ludwig, Angelo told him that Roma was really confused.

All in all, Lovino wondered this:

"How was I born into this world!?" Lovino yelled at his father.

Roma smiled and winked. "That, we are saving for when you are seventeen!"

Lovino flushed and turned his back to him. "Later, bastard!"

Roma waved after him in a bubbly way. "Ciao!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and exited into the main hallway. His expression went from an angry to a shameful one as Antonio looked at him with concern.

"Lovi, why did you run off? Algo pasa (Is something happening)?" He asked. Lovino averted his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. Let's go before we get late." He muttered.

Antonio spared a last worried glance before smiling, and taking Lovino's hand.

"Si."

Lovino flushed again, and muttered curses at Antonio as the other happily led him outside.

What a morning…

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland _

_Peter didn't let me enter. I had to sleep outside._

_6 minutes ago_

Kiku frowned at his cell phone. He really did not want to get in trouble but…

He needed to talk to Arthur. Kiku decided that he would watch out for him until he got his sanity back.

He took a look around him. Everyone was looking forward at the teacher. Well… Most of them were sleeping.

Even the teacher herself was not into her usual perky mood. Kiku wondered if this had to do with Alfred.

When he came in…

"Hey birdie! Slept in today, huh?" Gilbert had greeted the quiet blond man. However, he was mistaken on who it was…

"I am _**Alfred**_." Alfred stressed as he glared daggers at Gilbert, who gulped as he saw his menacing look.

Glibert knew that Alfred could be bad when he was angry from what Toris said about him and Ivan, but…

The description didn't compare, not even a bit, to what the real thing was.

Alfred smiled sadistically. "So you wanted to compare me to Matthew, huh?"

Gilbert gulped again, and laughed nervously, turning around. "Good bye! The awesome me is late anyways!"

Kiku looked at Alfred. He was still brooding. A gloomy aura was surrounding him. The Japanese teenager almost felt sorry for him. However, he also felt sorry for Arthur.

_Kiku Honda_

_Where are you now?_

_2 seconds ago_

Kiku felt his phone vibrate almost instantly with a reply notification.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_I am just outside my home. I don't have anywhere to go. Bloody hell like I am talking to the frog now._

_1 second ago_

Kiku looked at it worriedly. How could he help him out? There was no way… Wait. He smiled as his fingers moved over to Ludwig's contact info and pressed "New text message".

_To: Ludwig Beilschmidt; Feliciano Vargas_

_Axis: Out of school. Immediately, please._

There! Ludwig would help him… At least, Kiku hoped so.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Everyone looked up as the loud beeping commenced.

"_Quick dismissal today. Have a nice day, everyone~._"

Kiku widened his eyes. He thought that he would have had to skip school but…

"Finally! Only an hour of school!"

"Alright!"

Kiku smiled as most of his classmates happily exited the classroom. The teacher also seemed very content.

"Alfred? Alfred…? Let's go, Alfred…"

Kiku looked at Matthew as he was poking his brother repeatedly. Alfred seemed to pay him no mind though. He looked really depressed.

"We can go home early today…" Matthew added.

Kiku took a couple of steps forward. Alfred was his friend, after all! He just couldn't…

Alfred smiled, making Kiku stop in his tracks.

"Sure, dude!"

The Japanese teenager was so affected by how close his smile was to his real one that he didn't notice as Alfred's voice had a forced cheerfulness.

"Here ya go, Honda, dude! Thanks for letting me borrow your games, yo!" Alfred said as he handed a plastic bag to Kiku, who took it automatically.

Alfred didn't even wait for a response before he headed for the exit with Matthew at his side.

"Alfred-kun…"

Alfred looked back.

Kiku looked at him hesitantly. They both stared into each other's eyes.

After what appeared like hours, Alfred laughed strangely.

"It's Jones-san, Honda! Don't ya forget it!" He exclaimed and winked at Kiku, who looked down.

He couldn't believe it…

Kiku had _**miscalculated**_.

As Alfred closed the door, disappearing from his sight, he couldn't help but think…

'_It wasn't only Arthur-kun who needed my help… Alfred-kun__** needed**__ me too… I…_'

"Sumimasen, Alfred-kun." Kiku murmured as he took his bag, and headed out.

He needed to check up on Arthur…

-/

"_Hey, wanna sit with me? You look so lonely here, dude!" _

_Kiku looked up from his manga, and flushed. Alfred beamed at him, showing off a cheerful and confident smile. Without waiting for a response from the shocked boy, he sat down on the grass next to him._

_Kiku averted his eyes. Yao did say that people would be very intimidating... He had to be careful._

_"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He greeted and shook Kiku's hand. Kiku widened his eyes and before Alfred could do anything..._

_**Bam!**_

_"This is so sudden! You just can't touch me like that!" Kiku yelled as he stood up and shook his hands, evidently startled._

_Alfred gave him a pout as he rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me with that comic, dude!"_

_Kiku gasped. "Nani!?" He showed the manga to Alfred._

_"This is manga, not comics! This is precious literary material!" He informed him. Alfred took the manga and paged through it._

_"This is so cool! Who are they?" Alfred asked as he pointed to a ninja in the panel._

_Kiku smiled a little. "I can teach you, if you want."_

_"Alright! Thanks, uh..."_

_"Kiku Honda, nice to meet you, Jones-san." Kiku bowed his head at Alfred, who gave him a bemused look._

_"You are so weird." Alfred said bluntly as Kiku sat back down next to him and explained the wonderful world of manga..._

_-/_

Kiku frowned. Alfred had been one of his first friends... Yet Kiku...

He shook his head. Memories shouldn't come out now!

-/

_"Hey, commie bastard, leave Kiku alone!"_

_Kiku stared at Alfred surprised as the American pushed the Russian away from him._

_Kiku had only been visiting Estonia for a project and then Ivan had appeared..._

_Apparently, what Kiku said made him angry, so he started to harass him._

_Alfred turned his hands into fists. "Come on dude, show me what you got! Oh wait, that's right... Nothing! Ha ha ha!"_

_Ivan smiled creepily, making Estonia cower behind Kiku. However, Alfred grinned as well instead of getting creeped out._

_"I don't like people who don't play nice. Want to know how to, da?"_

_"Dude, I don't get it how my bro hangs out with you so much! But then again, he hangs out with Francis and Gilbert too, pftt."_

_-/_

Kiku paused on his running at a street intersection, his head hurting more and more as he ran...

-/

_"Oi, Kiku, want to come over for a movie?"_

_"Hiya, Kiku, dude! I got a new Naruto action figure! Hell yeah! Want to see it!?"_

_"Thanks for explaining that to me! I didn't get it before ... Wait, how do you do this again!? Nooooo!"_

_"Alfred-kun? Awesome! Glad that you are my bro, Kiku!"_

_"I am in love~! What do I do!?"_

_"It's Jones-san, Honda!"_

"_Jones-san!"_

_Jones-san…_

_Jones-san._

_Jones._

"Kiku?"

He looked up.

Weird… He didn't remember when he fell to the ground…

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as Kiku examined her.

He had to get them together… It was no longer about Arthur…

It was about Alfred too.

"H-Hai." Kiku affirmed. Alice took his hands and hoisted him up to his feet. She smiled at him bitterly.

"Having problems as well?"

Kiku realized that Alice knew what was going on, and grudgingly nodded. She smiled almost as in satisfaction, even though there was nothing to be satisfied about and looked at the sun, which was still high up in the sky, signifying morning.

"I think I am going to stay like this…"

Kiku blinked. "What do you mean, Alice-chan?" He inquired, curious to know what Alice was talking about.

Alice smiled at Kiku intensely as unwanted tears began to form in her eyes.

"I think I will stay like a woman for the rest of my bloody life."


End file.
